


Littera scripta manet (Słowo zapisane pozostaje)

by Aratanooniel



Series: Przy świecy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratanooniel/pseuds/Aratanooniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siedząc dzisiaj, bezsennie łatwo mogę sobie wyobrazić, że to wszystko się nie wydarzyło. W wyobraźni wciąż mam włosy rude, oczy bystre, palce proste. A jednak oddycham innym powietrzem. Przeżyłam to wszystko. Śmierci, narodziny, śluby i rozstania. Zmieniacz czasu pewnie niewiele by dał. Przecież sama nie wiem, co chciałabym zmienić.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog: Odkrycie

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Littera scripta manet (Geschriebene Wort bleibt)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892226) by [Aratanooniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratanooniel/pseuds/Aratanooniel)



> Stresuję się chyba nie mniej niż gdy debiutowałam. Publikuję dziś tekst, który siedział mi gdzieś w głowie jeszcze zanim dowiedziałam się czym dokładnie jest fanfiction. Miałam nadzieję opublikować go w całości, by uniknąć dłuższych przerw. Jednak ostatnio ktoś kto mnie dobrze zna powiedział, że jak tak dalej pójdzie to Świeczki nigdy nie doczekają się publikacji. Widać za dużo myślenia też nie wpływa zbyt dobrze na tekst :) „Littera scripta manet” z założenia jest częścią dosyć rozbudowanej całości, zobaczymy co mi z tego wyjdzie. Jeśli ktoś ucieka z krzykiem na sam widok narracji pierwszoosobowej ucieknie i stąd. Dodatkowe atrakcje – alternatywnie do Insygniów Śmierci (pomysł powstał na krótko po wydaniu Księcia, co nie zmienia faktu, że w trakcie pisania trochę szczegółów „naleciało”), tekst wojenno – melancholijny, mało Harry'ego jako głównego bohatera, kilku bohaterów niekanonicznych. Przewiduję około 7 rozdziałów (plus prolog i epilog).  
> Dziękuję Morwenie za betę i ciepłe słowo oraz Matyldzie za tysiąc razy powtarzane "Co ze Świeczkami?".

_Drobiny pyłu unoszą się w ciężkim i parnym powietrzu. Błyszczą delikatnie w słabym świetle, by znów opaść i zakręcić chłopcu w nosie. Malec stąpa ostrożnie, by na rudej grzywce nie zostały ślady pajęczyny, a nogawki spodni nie wybrudziły się od kurzu. Mama chyba nie byłaby zadowolona, gdyby dowiedziała się o wycieczce na strych, ale on woli tego nie sprawdzać._   
_To pomieszczenie jest najbardziej tajemnicze w całej Norze. Przynajmniej według dzieci. Rodzice zgodnie twierdzą, że nie ma w nim nic ciekawego: niszczeją tu tylko ustawione byle jak niebezpieczne sprzęty. Nie widzą też piękna zaklętego w tańcu drobin unoszących się na promieniu słońca._   
_Białe sukno okrywające meble i setki innych - małych i większych - przedmiotów sprawia wrażenie nowszego niż jest w rzeczywistości. Tylko gruba warstwa kurzu wskazuje na to, że od dawna nikt tu nie zaglądał. Dlatego Malcolm czuje się jak zdobywca, jak jeden z żeglarzy, o których opowiada czasem babcia. Kształty pod płótnem są plastyczne, łatwo uginają się pod siłą wyobraźni, zmieniając się w groźne niedźwiedzie, smoki lub nieprzebyte góry. Przez kilka chwil Malcolm stoi nieruchomo, czując się jak w jakiejś świątyni dawno zagubionej w ludzkiej niepamięci._   
_Wreszcie jednak zwycięża w nim ciekawość i chłopiec stawia kilka niepewnych kroków w przód. Powoli, delikatnie ściąga białe płótno, a kurz wzbija się do góry i kręci w nosie._   
_Oczom chłopca ukazuje się stara komódka z trzema szufladkami. Drewno, kiedyś pokryte zaklęciem lakierującym, teraz poszarzało i straciło blask. W górnej i dolnej szufladzie tkwią kluczyki, dlatego tym dziwniejszy wydaje się brak trzeciego. Nie zastanawia się jednak nad tym zbyt długo._   
_Delikatnie przekręca chłodny, mosiężny kluczyk pierwszej szuflady. Odkrywa tylko stare, białe prześcieradła i poszewki haftowane w tulipany. Coś jednak każe mu je wyciągnąć, chłopiec po prostu wie, że znajdzie tam coś jeszcze. Istotnie, pod pościelą znajduje pergaminy pokryte zgrabnymi literkami. Malcolm nie zna nikogo o takim charakterze pisma, ale wyczuwa w tych kształtach coś znajomego. Kartki prawdopodobnie były kiedyś spięte w zeszyt. Znajduje stronę tytułową, a na niej krótką dedykację: „Najmagiczniejsze przepisy dla mojej córki”. Resztę pergaminów gęsto pokrywają dokładne opisy przyrządzania potraw i ciast. Na marginesie można dostrzec wciąż lekko iskrzące wskazówki, jak na przykład: „Pamiętaj, tylko 5 minut!” lub „Mieszaj w jedną stronę”. Całość jest podobna do notesu, który niedawno mama podarowała Zoe. Malcolmowi nie wydaje się to ciekawe, ale mimo to odkłada kartki na komodę z zamiarem zabrania ich na dół. Układa prześcieradła z powrotem w szufladzie i zamyka ją na klucz._   
_Środkową postanawia zostawić na koniec, dlatego otwiera teraz tę na samym dole. Znajduje w niej kilka obrusów. Niektóre są białe, inne kolorowe lub haftowane w kwiatowy wzór. Spomiędzy nich wypada jedynie kawałek pergaminu, który wygląda na fragment listu. Zapisany jest tymi samymi zgrabnymi literkami. Malcolm wie, że nie powinien czytać cudzej korespondencji, ale data, która wskazuje dzień na długo przed narodzinami jego dziadków, wydaje się być wystarczającym usprawiedliwieniem._

Mój drogi!  
Rok szkolny skończył się zaledwie przed kilkoma dniami, a ja już odliczam czas do naszego spotkania. Moi bracia patrzą na mnie z politowaniem, a Mama z rozbawieniem. Nic mnie to nie obchodzi, bo to jeszcze całe pięćdziesiąt dni, zanim odetchnę tym samym powietrzem co Ty. Dziękuję Ci za ten wspaniały list, który pozwolił mi przetrwać ostatnie dni.  
Wczoraj Gi…

 _W tym miejscu list się urywa, a Malcolm czuje niesmak. Kiedy on pójdzie do Hogwartu, na pewno nie znajdzie sobie_ takiej _dziewczyny. Który normalny chłopak chce, żeby ktoś tak do niego wzdychał? Kręci z politowaniem głową i chowa list między obrusy. Tego nikomu nie pokaże._  
 _Środkowa szufladka wydaje się być nie zamknięta na klucz, jednak szybko okazuje się to tylko złudzeniem. Kluczyki, które tkwią w zamkach, na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądają na takie same, dlatego Malcolm próbuje użyć ich do otwarcia ostatniej szuflady. Nie pasuje ani jeden, ani drugi, na dodatek chłopiec czuje pod skórą mrowienie magii. Już wie, że to w tej szufladzie znajduje się coś ważnego, ważniejszego niż wzdychanie jakiejś dziewczyny sprzed wielu lat. Próbuje siłą złamać zaklęcie, w nadziei, że jest ono równie stare jak znalezione wcześniej zapiski. Uśmiech rozjaśnia mu twarz, gdy szuflada odskakuje z siłą, która odrzuca go kilka metrów do tyłu. Gdy na kolanach podchodzi do komódki, rozczarowanie wygina mu usta w podkówkę. Ten wspaniały, ukryty zaklęciem skarb to tylko jakieś ciężkie złote zasłony… Postanawia jednak przeszukać i tę szufladę, niczego nie straci, nawet jeśli znajdzie jakieś bzdury, a zawsze istnieje możliwość odkrycia czegoś naprawdę cennego!_  
 _Gdy wyciąga ciężkie zasłony, kurz wkrada mu się do nosa i chłopiec mimowolnie kicha. Pod cienką, muślinową firanką dostrzega ciężką, oprawioną w skórę księgę._

Słońce powoli pojawia się za drzewami i oświetla pokój. Tych kilka promieni to za mało dla moich starczych oczu, muszę wspomóc je zaklęciem _Lumos_ , czego nie lubię. Światło pochodzące z różdżki męczy. Dlatego mam przed sobą dwadzieścia jeden świec.  
Kilka miesięcy temu kupił je dla mnie mój mąż. Siedem czerwonych, siedem niebieskich i siedem żółtych czarodziejskich świec. Starzy ludzie nie potrzebują już tylu snów. A może ja po prostu nie chcę śnić? To nie ma znaczenia, ważne jest tylko to, że _Lumos_ męczy oczy, a ja mam tylko te dwadzieścia jeden świec. To ostatni prezent, więc chcę go dobrze wykorzystać, nim sama odejdę.  
By spisać to wszystko, potrzebuję spokoju, potrzebuję cichego domu pogrążonego we śnie i jednej świecy. Bo _Lumos_ przecież męczy oczy. A starcy nie śnią zbyt długo.  
Chcę pisać o śmierci i łzach, chcę pisać o mroku i świetle. Chcę spisać wszystkie te okropności, by móc się od nich uwolnić. By uwolnić od nich nie tylko siebie, ale i całą moją rodzinę. Czuję, jak nad Norą unosi się gęsta, szara mgła, której nie pozbędziemy się tak łatwo. Możliwe, że widzę ją tylko ja i moje starcze oczy. Bo przecież dom rozbrzmiewa śmiechem, a wojna to tylko odległy cień. Dawno zapomniana epoka.  
Może gdy to wszystko spiszę, okaże się, że to tylko bajanie szalonego pisarza?  
Nie, to nigdy nie powinno było się wydarzyć, ale jeśli już musieliśmy przez to przejść, nikt nie może uznać tego za piękne, zmyślone baśnie.  
Długo zbierałam materiały. Ludzie nie są chętni do dzielenia się swoimi uczuciami z okresu, który woleliby zapomnieć. Mam jednak kilka dzienników i pamiętników. Jedne bardzo dokładne, inne mniej. Zachowało się też kilka listów - od miłosnych do tych całkiem zwykłych. Niektóre wydarzenia zostały mi przekazane ustnie, spróbuję je spisać jak najwierniej. Wciąż zastanawiam się, czy to ma sens: to całe bawienie się w kronikarza, gdy już za kilkadziesiąt lat ludzie będą mieli zupełnie inne kłopoty... Jednak postanowiłam. Postanowiłam chyba w momencie, gdy słowa _Littera scripta manet_ zabłyszczały na pergaminie. Prawdopodobnie nikt nigdy się o tym nie dowie, ale nie potrafię inaczej.  
Może brzmi to irracjonalne, ale mam wrażenie, że muszę oszczędzić moim wnukom i prawnukom doświadczeń mojej młodości. Jestem już staruszką i doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Każde zdarzenie w moim długim życiu zostawiło swój ślad. Na mojej twarzy, na dłoniach. W moich oczach.  
Każde doświadczenie wyżłobiło „swoją” zmarszczkę. Ból i tęsknota na czole. Strach i lęk na skroniach i wokół oczu. Łzy w kącikach ust. Niepewność na policzkach.  
Te same rysy można znaleźć również głębiej, ale teraz będę zwierzać się pergaminowi, a nie temu, który nosił identyczne blizny.  
Słońce jest już coraz wyżej. Niedługo w Norze zacznie się nowy dzień. Gwarny, wesoły, pełen dziecięcych okrzyków. Ale potem nastanie wieczór i zapalę pierwszą świecę.


	2. Świeca pierwsza: żółta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowała Morwena

Omnia iam fient, ferii quae posse negabam   
Stanie się wszystko, o czym twierdziłam, że stać się nie może 

Dzieci już dawno zasnęły zmęczone przygodami dnia. Ich rodzice również niedługo położą się do łóżek. Kończy się kolejny dzień, a wojna, która już nie istnieje, czai się gdzieś na granicy jawy i snu.  
Ostrożnie ustawiam świecę na biurku i zapalam knot. Świeca jest żółta, a mimo to jej blask wydaje się być zimny. Jakieś niepokojące są te żółte świece, ale wiem, że mimo to je wykorzystam. Na razie jednak pozostałe leżą w szufladzie.  
Tak naprawdę nie wiem, od czego zacząć. Pewnie należałoby rozpocząć historię wojny od śmierci Potterów, a może i od wydarzeń wcześniejszych. Jednak nie chcę powtarzać w tej księdze słów za podręcznikami historii. O Potterach pewnie dowiesz się, mój wnuku, jeszcze przed Hogwartem. Pamięć o nich świeci zbyt jasnym, chłodnym blaskiem, bym musiała o tym wspominać. O młodych latach Voldemorta (staram się to napisać bez kleksów, czytelnie i wyraźnie) niestety nie wiem zbyt wiele. Chyba nigdy nie chciałam.  
Myślę, że punktem granicznym między normalnością a względną normalnością była śmierć Dumbledore’a. Wcześniej i później przechodziliśmy przez wiele podobnych granic, ale żadna z nich nie była tak bolesna i gwałtowna. To właśnie wtedy te wszystkie dzieci musiały dorosnąć. W jednym momencie. I stać się bohaterami. Wydawało nam się, że poprzednia wojna skończyła się całe wieki temu, a jednocześnie wciąż mieliśmy ją żywo w pamięci. Ale wtedy był z nami Dumbledore.  
Tego lata zaledwie po kilku tygodniach zobaczyłam Harry’ego. I wierz mi lub nie, mój kochany wnuku, nie potrafiłam w nim rozpoznać jego samego. Wtedy zaczęła się wielka zabawa w podchody, a chłodny blask drgał, powiększał się i pochłaniał to, co najlepsze. Aż w końcu zmienił się w gorącą, niepohamowaną czerwień.  
Wspomnienia Hermiony mieszczą się w dwóch zeszytach, które wyglądają na zwykłe mugolskie bruliony. Pierwszy wpis datowany jest na sierpień roku ‘98. To na początku dziennik podróży, ale mimo to można wyczytać między wierszami rozpacz i postępującą rezygnację. Nikt nie podejrzewał, że po tak długich poszukiwaniach nie trafią nawet na ślad horkruksa. Nie wiem, co dokładnie skłoniło ją do pisania. Opisywała wszystkie postępy oraz robiła rzeczowe notatki. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zaczęła pisać o swoich uczuciach.  
Pierwsze lata po śmierci Dyrektora, mimo że niełatwe, były pełne nadziei. Z tego okresu nie mam prawie wcale spisanych wspomnień. Wprawdzie Tonks zostawiła mi kilka listów do matki, ale są one raczej zdawkowe i kurtuazyjne.  
Kilka tygodni po pogrzebie Harry zjawił się w Norze. Niedługo potem wezwano go do Ministerstwa Magii. Gdy wrócił, nie chciał z nami rozmawiać, wspomniał tylko o testamencie Dumbledore’a. Później Hermiona wielokrotnie wspominała o źródłach i wskazówkach, ale ja do tej pory nie mam pojęcia, co dokładnie otrzymał Harry. Mam wrażenie, że dzięki temu mieli nie błądzić jak dzieci w ciemnościach, ale Dumbledore chyba się przeliczył. Byli dziećmi – i co z tego, że dał im świece, skoro nie mieli zapałek?  
Nora szybko opustoszała. Zniknął Harry, a wraz z nim Ron i Hermiona. Nikt nie miał pojęcia, gdzie są, do tej pory trudno prześledzić całą ich wędrówkę. Hogwart ponownie otwarto, mimo że wielu rodziców nie posłało tam swoich dzieci. Nie było już Dumbledore’a, ale potężna, starożytna magia ciągle spełniała swoją funkcję.  
Minerwa przejęła obowiązki dyrektora, z każdym miesiącem coraz bardziej siwiejąc, zawsze jednak imponowała mi jej dumna postawa. Nigdy nie widziałam jej zgarbionych ramion.  
Gdy patrzę na tamte wydarzenia z perspektywy czasu, widzę, jak bardzo baliśmy się wtedy komukolwiek zaufać. I jak bardzo chcieliśmy mieć kogoś takiego jak Albus, kogoś, kto nie mówi wszystkiego, a mimo to zyskuje zaufanie. Dumbledore’a zawsze otaczała aura pewności siebie i doświadczenia, a to powodowało, że często powierzaliśmy mu swoje życie. Tak po prostu, w ciemno, pewni, że wie, co robi. Gdy go zabrakło, wszystko posypało się niczym domek z kart. A potem wybuchło - jak zwykle. Minerwa nie zatrudniła nauczyciela transmutacji, mówiła, że nie może zamykać w zamku ludzi potrzebnych Zakonowi. Musiała jednak zatrudnić kogoś od obrony przed czarną magią, co w tych niebezpiecznych czasach było absolutnie konieczne.  
To brzmi strasznie, gdy teraz o tym piszę, ale tak. W Hogwarcie należało stworzyć armię zjednoczoną przeciwko Voldemortowi, armię dzieci. Nikt nie wiedział wtedy ani ile potrwa wojna, ani jak się skończy. Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie podziewa się Chłopiec, Który Przeżył i dlaczego nie prowadzi nas do boju.  
Ludzie mieli chyba głupią nadzieję, że Harry przywdzieje zbroję i poprowadzi swoje wojsko na jednorożcu prosto na Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Można Było Wypowiadać. Nie widzieli w nim młodego człowieka, ale raczej kolejne wcielenie Dumbledore’a, a niektórzy nawet Merlina. Nie chcieli wziąć pod uwagę, że Albus czerpał swoją siłę ze stuletniego ponad doświadczenia. Chciałoby się krzyczeć, że to niesprawiedliwe, ale nie było nikogo, kto by chciał słuchać.  
Noce wtedy wydawały się jaśniejsze i nie przynosiły schronienia. Wiele godzin spędziłam, patrząc w szarość za oknem i zastanawiając się, gdzie są Harry, Ron i Hermiona. Przed kim uciekają. Czy noc, tam gdzie są, jest choć odrobinę bezpieczniejsza. Czy wiatr szumi im do snu, czy goni wciąż do przodu i straszy nieznanym?  
Dzisiejsza noc jest całkiem zwyczajna. Nieco chłodna, odpowiednio ciemna, prawdziwa i znajoma. Okno otwiera się szeroko, pchnięte siłą burzowego powietrza. Cieniutka muślinowa firanka, którą dostałam od Billa, wzdyma się, zaborczo zahacza o biurko, chce dosięgnąć świecy. Dla ognia strawienie jej byłoby dziecinną igraszką. Przestawiam świecę na drugi koniec blatu, pełgający płomień prawie gaśnie od nagłego podmuchu. Wstaję ostrożnie i zamykam okno, przy okazji rozprostowując zastygłe kości. Wiatr zdążył przekręcić kilka kartek kroniki, zrobił nieporządek w pergaminach na biurku.  
Gdy myślę o okresie między śmiercią Dyrektora a rokiem dwutysięcznym, przychodzi mi na myśl tylko jedno określenie – przedwojnie. Niby wszystko wciąż było w porządku. Hogwart funkcjonował, Ministerstwo udawało, że coś robi. A jednak świat wokół nas pędził gdzieś nieco nieprzytomnie. Nora opustoszała. Percy pojawiał się od czasu do czasu, wciąż chłodny i niedostępny. Zawsze wybierał takie dni, gdy Artur zostawał dłużej w pracy. Po wyjeździe Ginny nie pojawił się przez pół roku. A potem z dnia na dzień rozpętało się piekło.  
Hermiona pierwszy wpis datuje na 18 sierpnia.

 _Wieczór 18 sierpnia, motel pod Glasgow._  
Po raz pierwszy od blisko dwóch tygodni zatrzymaliśmy się w czymś stabilniejszym niż namiot. W tej sytuacji błogosławię magię równie mocno co nienawidzę.  
Harry nalega na odwiedzenie Walii. Nie podejrzewam, by przeczytał ostatnio Historię Hogwartu, więc nie mam pojęcia, co go tam ciągnie.  
Ja ostatnio się z nią nie rozstaję. Przeglądam każdą rycinę, na zmianę używam lupy i zaklęć powiększających, staram się dociec, co może być pamiątką po Ravenclaw. Gdy próbuję zasnąć, przed oczami przesuwają mi się cztery obrazy, na których ją uwieczniono.  
Harry zagrzebany w papierach. Wciąż nie pozwala mi ich tknąć. Ron poszedł do sklepu. Ma pelerynę niewidkę. Martwię się.

Wieczór 20 sierpnia, gdzieś w Szkocji.  
Rano oglądałam z Ronem ryciny. Mam wrażenie, że stoimy w miejscu. Czy myślenie, że znajdziemy ślad horkruksa w książce, którą może kupić każdy czarodziej, nie jest z mojej strony naiwne? Szybko zostawiłam Rona z wyniosłą Roweną i wyszłam, by zmienić Harry’ego na warcie.

Między tymi dwoma krótkimi wpisami przyklejono słabym zaklęciem notatki na temat Helgi Hufflepuff. Dopiero niedawno Hermiona powiedziała mi, że to Harry poprosił ją o nie w tamtym czasie.  
Pamiętam ranek 21 sierpnia. To był piątek. Charlie wpadł do Nory przez kominek w salonie, ściskając nas wszystkich, w tym dwa razy Freda. Tego dnia dostał pozwolenie na używanie magii w swoim domu. Na używanie magii przy Helen. Pamiętam jego szorstkie dłonie, szerokie ramiona i łzy spływające cicho po policzkach. Czekało go jeszcze tak wiele pracy, ale wtedy wszyscy cieszyliśmy się razem z nim. Nora na te wspaniałe trzy kwadranse znów była zwyczajna. Charlie zachowywał się jak dziecko. Żegnając się z nami, trzy razy powtórzył, że gdy tylko wyląduje świstoklikiem w rumuńskim Ministerstwie, teleportuje się prosto do swojej kuchni. Nie miałam serca powiedzieć mu, że może wystraszyć Helen. Zdaje się jednak, że ta nieznana mi młoda kobieta była na to przygotowana.  
Teoretycznie do sierpnia tamtego roku Charlie nie mógł nawet słowem pisnąć jej o istnieniu magii. Prawo w Rumunii jest bardzo podobne do naszego. Prawa całego czarodziejskiego świata są bardzo podobne, jeśli chodzi o kontakty z mugolami. Jeśli mugol nie ma w najbliższej rodzinie czarodzieja, nie powinien nic wiedzieć. Teoretycznie to bardzo proste. Tak więc Charlie musiałby najpierw poślubić swoją Helen, a dopiero później ją wtajemniczyć. Z jednej strony wszyscy to rozumiemy, ale z drugiej te prawa wydają się często nieludzkie. Czy można rozpocząć budowanie związku od kłamstwa? A raczej „koniecznego zatajenia prawdy dla dobra Magii”, jak zapisano przed laty.  
Wyobrażam sobie, że naprawdę teleportował się prosto do kuchni, jak zamierzał. Jakoś nigdy nie miałam okazji zapytać, czy rzeczywiście co zrobił. Gdzie była wtedy Helen? Może pracowała nad kolejnym tekstem? Może odpoczywała w ogrodzie albo siedziała przed tym czymś, co mugole nazywają telewizorem.  
Pewnie Charlie wpadł do domu, rozpierała go energia, pewnie nawet nie zastanawiał się, jak powiedzieć o tym Helen. Dopiero jakiś czas później podczas mojej pierwszej rozmowy z nią dowiedziałam się kilku rzeczy. Nie miałam jednak prawa, by wypytywać ją o szczegóły. Wiem gdzieś w sobie, co powiedział. Może jednak to było tłumaczenie. Siedziała pochylona przy biurku, zajęta. Dzień był ciepły.  
\- Nie chce ci się pić? - zapytał, a ona drgnęła lekko i odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem. Możliwe, że nie spodziewała się go tak szybko, może miała nadzieję, że uda się jej skończyć przed jego powrotem?  
\- Wróciłeś! Co u twoich?  
\- Wróciłem – popatrzył na nią zagadkowo. - W Norze w porządku. Bardzo się ucieszyli na mój widok. Chcesz się czegoś napić? Pewnie siedzisz tu już jakiś czas, pracusiu.  
\- Miło, że pytasz, w kuchni jest sok. Przyniesiesz? - odpowiedziała mu pewnie nieuważnie, jednym okiem śledząc już tekst.  
Znikąd w jego ręku pojawiła się różdżka i tak Helen po raz pierwszy zetknęła się z magią. _Accio!_  
Ten dzień spędzili beztrosko i pięknie. Chciałabym wierzyć, że każde z nas pamięta choć jeden taki dzień z tego okresu. Bo patrząc na to wszystko z drugiej strony, Charlie postąpił niesłychanie wręcz głupio. Powinien cały ten dzień poświęcić na nakładanie osłon, zabezpieczanie domu tak, jak jeszcze niedawno nie mógł tego zrobić. Jednym z wymogów Ministerstwa było nałożenie kilku zaklęć antymugolskich, w końcu o magii mogła dowiedzieć się tylko Helen. Podobno zareagowała dosyć spokojnie. Mam przed oczami jej reakcję, którą Charlie bardzo lubi wspominać. Długopis stukający delikatnie o poręcz wózka. Rozszerzone w zdumieniu oczy i szybki wdech. A na koniec szeroki uśmiech małej dziewczynki, której powiedziano, że właśnie została księżniczką.  
\- Wiesz, że i tak jesteśmy trochę na bakier z prawem? – powiedział, gdy już przelewitował ją wygodnie na kanapę w jej zawsze słonecznym gabineciku.  
\- Naprawdę? Niegrzeczny chłopiec z ciebie, Charlie! – odparła, układając się wygodniej. Wciąż się zastanawiam, ile wtedy wiedziała. Jak wiele o wojnie powiedział jej Charlie. O jak dużo zapytała.  
\- Jeszcze wczoraj nie mogłaś usłyszeć o mnie ani słowa.  
\- O tobie?  
\- O magii.  
Mijały godziny, podczas których magia była dla Helen tak dobra jak nigdy później. Cały ten dzień śmiali się i śmiali, bez końca.  
Gdy daleko od Nory Charlie i Helen cieszyli się tą namiastką normalności, na naszym poddaszu Fleur robiła użytek z zaklęć, które opanowała do perfekcji. Wystarczy nieco unieść kąciki ust. Rozjaśnić cienie pod oczami. Poprawić koloryt cery. Swego czasu ja też byłam dobra w tego typu zaklęciach. Potem łatwo było zastąpić je innymi.  
Wiem, że Fleur swoim zwyczajem weszła po śniadaniu na poddasze. Nie pamiętam pod jakim pretekstem. Może powiedziała, że musi napisać do matki. W tym czasie nie utrzymywała z nią kontaktów, ale Bill o tym nie wiedział. Bill w ogóle o wielu rzeczach wtedy nie wiedział. Więc Fleur jak zwykle weszła na poddasze, a ktoś inny został na tę godzinę w pokoju Billa. Zawsze było tam _coś do zrobienia_. Artur tylko tam i tylko w tym czasie polerował kolekcję śrubek. Bliźniacy wybierali ten moment na prowadzenie rachunków.  
Ja wolałam czasem podążyć za Fleur i usiąść przy niej. Zobaczyć, jak szepcze _Finite incantatem_ i jak uchodzi z niej powietrze. To zupełnie tak, jakby przybywało jej kilka lat. Siadywała w starym bujanym fotelu, który stanął na poddaszu, po tym jak ostatnie z dzieci Nory wyrosło z tulenia w ramionach. Zaciskała mocno dłonie i pozwalała sobie na płacz. Wolałam te dni, gdy prawie mnie nie zauważała, a jednak za każdym razem, gdy spotykała mój wzrok, posyłała mi słaby uśmiech. Ale bywały dni, gdy naprawdę traciła nad sobą kontrolę. Wyła. Nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że ta słodka i wiotka istotka jest zdolna do wydawania z siebie takich dźwięków. Ale to moja bezsilność przerażała mnie wtedy najbardziej.  
Nigdy tak bardzo nie chciałam, by czyjeś słowa okazały się prawdą. Bywały dni, kiedy wyrzucałam sobie mój wcześniejszy entuzjazm. Może to była moja wina, że uwierzyłam. Że uwierzyłam zbyt szybko. Za każdym razem gdy widziałam Remusa, krajało mi się serce. _Krwiste mięso,_ to takie zabawne, nic się nie stało. Chciałam, żeby jego słowa były obietnicą. Żeby można było nim potrząsnąć, by choć raz posłuchał Fleur, by przeprosił, że dał nam te słowa. Wiedziałam, że to niedorzeczne i bezpodstawne, bo przecież to wcale nie była obietnica. To było tylko pobożne życzenie. Ale wilkołak, którego naprawdę powinnam była oskarżać, był daleko. Być może czaił się wtedy na tych, których kochałam przecież nie mniej niż Billa i Fleur.  
Oczy zachodzą mi mgłą. Płonąca świeca wydaje się tylko rozmazaną plamą. Przecieram szybko oczy, by pozbyć się zupełnie niepotrzebnych teraz łez. Ręka mi drży, bo wiem, co powinnam teraz napisać. Powinnam napisać, że wcale się nie bałam. Że akceptowałam sytuację i byłam dla wszystkich wsparciem.  
Nie czułam się wtedy podporą, a mimo to wszyscy chcieli na mnie polegać. Za każdym razem gdy wychodziłam nakarmić kury lub wywiesić pranie, omijałam wzrokiem dom. Miałam wrażenie, że przechyla się coraz bardziej i jeśli szybko czegoś nie zrobimy, będzie za późno. Poddasze na zawsze oderwie się i odleci targane wiatrem. Dobudowany kawałek drugiego piętra spadnie i roztrzaska się na rosnącej niżej jabłonce. A reszta zapadnie się w dół. Miałam nadzieję, że będę wtedy w spiżarni.  
Naszą jedyną bronią miała być miłość. Zła to broń, jeśli rani najpierw tego, kto chce nią walczyć. Ale nie mieliśmy innej. Więc trzeba nam było zacisnąć palce na ostrzu.  
Niebo szarzeje.  
Powinnam zdmuchnąć płomień, zamknąć księgę i choć na chwilę przymknąć oczy. Teraz wiem, że źle robię. Noce wcale nie staną się od teraz mniej bezsenne. Przeciwnie – po tylu latach znów mam przed oczami Fleur tego pierwszego dnia. Pewnie uratowała nam wszystkim życie. A ja wciąż widzę, jak wydłużają się jej paznokcie, jak końcówki włosów siwieją, upodabniając się barwą do piór.  
Dzięki tej świecy znów czuję ucisk w piersi, ten sam, który nie opuszczał mnie od tego poranka, gdy w Norze znów [i]po raz ostatni[/i] pojawił się Percy. Zabrał mi wtedy te resztki spokoju, które udawałam, że mam dla dobra wszystkich. Pamiętam moje trzęsące się ręce, drewnianą łyżkę, którą starałam się mieszać w garnku. I zupę cebulową, której nie sposób obarczyć winą za wszystkie łzy. Percy zabrał mi spokój, Ginny i Artura i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. Zostawił poczucie winy. Od tej pory byłam złą matką.  
Świta.  
Czas ostatni raz dotknąć pergaminu, zdmuchnąć świecę i postawić ostatnią kropkę w nadziei, że razem z atramentem wsiąknie w karty choć trochę wspomnień.


	3. Świeca druga: żółta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowała Morwena

  
**Świeca druga**  
żółta

_Magnum incendium saepe parva scintilla excitatur_  
Często mała iskra wywołuje wielki pożar  


 

To był dobry, spokojny dzień. Udało mi się nawet zdrzemnąć na werandzie, a przed kompletnym wychłodzeniem uratowała mnie Amelia. Potem przez cały wieczór marudziła nad moją nieodpowiedzialnością. Nie odzywałam się, po prostu uśmiechałam się delikatnie, wdzięczna za koc, którym mnie okryła. Nora już dawno przestała być norą. Nasze dzieci większość czasu spędzają w szkole, a to sprawia, że czasem zdaje mi się, że mieszkam w domu starców. Przekleństwo, którym obdarzyła nas magia. Już od dawna nie było wojny czy zarazy, która wyrównałaby proporcje między starymi i młodymi.  
Lata temu usunęliśmy się w cień, a Nora zaczęła przechodzić z rąk do rąk. Każdy gospodarzył po swojemu, a później oddawał ją we władanie swoich dzieci. Zawsze znalazł się ktoś, kto chciał zostać. W związku z tym przybyło nam jeszcze jedno piętro, dach już nie przecieka, ale nadal mamy ghula na strychu. Jest inaczej, a mimo to z łatwością wyczuwam wspomnienie o młodej, do szaleństwa zakochanej dziewczynie wpatrzonej w stosy cegieł i drewna.  
Wtedy czułam, że możemy wszystko. Wciąż miałam przecież naście lat, serce pełne miłości i pulsującą magię pod skórą. Zadziwiające, że gdzieś tam wokół nas szalała wojna, a my zgodnie prowadziliśmy nasze dłonie i różdżki, by wybudować dom. To chyba moje najsłodsze wspomnienia. Nie potrafię znieść kontrastu między moją wojenną młodością a młodością Ginny. Wciąż czasem mam ochotę po prostu mocno przytulić moją jedyną córkę, kołysać jak wtedy, gdy była niemowlęciem i zabrać cały jej ból i cierpienie, czyniąc je swoim. Wciąż mam na to ochotę, mimo że jest teraz staruszką jak ja.  
Marna będzie ta kronika, jeśli obok potoku moich rzewnych wspomnień nie pojawi się choć garść dat i informacji. Dumbledore i Harry opuścili nas w 1997 roku. Jeszcze przed wyjazdem Ginny do Hogwartu w ‘97 jasne stało się, że ślub Billa i Fleur trzeba będzie przełożyć. Rok później Hermiona zaczęła notować w swoim dzienniku podróży. Do tego czasu nie natknęli się nawet na ślad horkruksa. Rok 1999 natomiast przyniósł wiele cierpienia i rozłamów, mimo że zapowiadał się bardzo spokojnie.  
Z początkiem tego roku Fleur jakby rzadziej wchodziła na strych. Wszyscy trochę częściej się uśmiechaliśmy i trochę mniej baliśmy. W końcu data ślubu została ponownie ustalona. Mój strach powrócił ze zdwojoną, dławiącą siłą. Wieczorami nie mogłam zasnąć, bo gdy kładłam się w moim starym, znanym mi łóżku, coś siadało mi na piersi. Nie mogłam oddychać. Tak wiele rzeczy mogło pójść źle. Czułam, że to zbyt wcześnie. Wciąż trwała wojna. Co dwa miesiące w wyniku skomplikowanej procedury wymyślonej przez Hermionę otrzymywaliśmy wieści. Wcale nie przynosiły mi one ulgi. Długo w nocy obserwowałam księżyc i niepokojącą szarość za oknem i tylko ciepła obecność Artura potrafiła przynieść mi chwilę wytchnienia. Ale i tego wkrótce zostałam pozbawiona. Sama się tego pozbawiłam.  
Wrzesień tego roku był deszczowy jak nigdy. W piwnicy zaczęły zbierać się kałuże, Ginny i ja poświęciłyśmy kilka godzin, by odpowiednio zabezpieczyć ją przed deszczem. Dach przeciekał, ghul wył potępieńczo na strychu, a wrażenie, że Nora się rozpada, nie opuszczało mnie ani na chwilę.  
Ginny od stycznia następnego roku miała rozpocząć kolejny etap edukacji. Byłam z niej taka dumna! Sama postanowiłam wybrać inną ścieżkę, poświęciłam się rodzinie i dzieciom, chcę wierzyć, że nigdy nie żałowałam tej decyzji. Gdy kobieta wybiera karierę, musi poświęcić się jej przynajmniej na pięć lat. Przyjęło się, że nie ma wtedy czasu na romantyczne związki czy zakładanie rodziny.  
To był wtorek. Jeden z tych brzydkich dni, których nie sposób od siebie odróżnić. Artur fiukał przed południem, wiedziałam, że będzie dopiero wieczorem. Spodziewałam się za to Percy'ego. Nie miałam od niego wieści już od dłuższego czasu, a zwykle wpadał właśnie w takich okolicznościach.  
Czułam się w Norze samotna, Ginny wyszła wcześnie rano, bliźniacy już dawno się wyprowadzili. Nawet na odległość potrafili przysparzać mi trosk. Często pod powiekami wybuchały mi płomienie, dobrze wiedziałam, który sklep na Pokątnej trawią. Bill i Fleur przebywali w swoim małym światku w kolejnym dobudowanym pokoju. Mimo to musiałam ich przecież nakarmić.  
Gdy kończyłam kroić marchewkę do bulionu, wreszcie wróciła Ginny. Wydała mi się jakaś nieswoja, zapytała, kto jest w domu, i w ciszy zabrała się za krojenie cebuli. Wyglądało to tak, jakby to biedne warzywo wyrządziło jej jakąś wielką krzywdę; nerwowość jej ruchów trochę mnie przerażała. Usiadłam obok niej i starałam się przeczekać. Ginny zawsze prędzej czy później sama się otwierała. Przyparta do muru, zatrzaskiwała się w sobie. Była chyba najcichszym z moich dzieci. Często spędzała długie godziny na kocu w ogrodzie, bawiąc się sama lalkami. Zawsze jednak wybierała takie miejsca, gdzie była blisko swoich braci.  
Gdy Ginny zaczęła ocierać łzy rąbkiem fartucha, uznałam, że jest już gotowa, by podzielić się ze mną swoim zmartwieniem. Popatrzyłam na nią pytająco.  
\- Cebula – powiedziała i dzielnie się uśmiechnęła. A więc jeszcze nie teraz. Znów coś boleśnie usiadło mi na piersiach, blokując oddech. Cebula była już prawie gotowa, wstałam powoli od stołu, chcąc dać Ginny czas i poszłam do spiżarni po czosnek. Chwilę później stanęła w drzwiach, przysłaniając światło oświetlające półki pełne przetworów.  
\- Jestem w ciąży – powiedziała po prostu. Nie upuściłam słoika, nie załamałam rąk. Po prostu popatrzyłam na nią, jakby przed chwilą przemówiła do mnie w obcym języku. Nie zdążyłam zareagować. Nad ramieniem Ginny zauważyłam twarz Percy'ego.  
Nigdy nie zapomnę jego wzroku, nie zapomnę uczucia, jakby ktoś uderzył mnie mocno w żołądek. Nie zapomnę tego, co powiedział.  
Złapał ją za łokieć i obrócił tak, że znalazła się na środku kuchni. Pisnęła, bardziej z zaskoczenia niż z bólu. A przynajmniej wolę tak o tym myśleć.  
\- Ty ladacznico! – wrzasnął.  
\- Percy! - wyjąkałam z wyrzutem, z trudem wychodząc ze spiżarni. Nagle jeden schodek dzielący mnie od kuchni wydał mi się przeszkodą nie do pokonania. Zignorował mnie. Nie tak wychowywałam moje dzieci, nie tak.  
Ginny stała na środku kuchni, wpatrując się w podłogę niczym skarcony szczeniak. Zapragnęłam przytulić ją i zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Chociaż wiedziałam, że nie będzie.  
\- Kto? Komu dałaś, szmato? - powiedział, na policzkach wykwitły mu czerwone plamy. Odetchnął głęboko. - Staram się! Staram się, żeby naprawić wszystko, co zepsuł nasz głupi, ciamajdowaty ojciec. Zaczynałem od zera! Pozwalałem się upokarzać po to tylko, żeby nasza rodzina była poważana! By nikt nigdy nie mógł rzucić mi w twarz „biedny jak Weasley”, „naiwny jak Weasley”. Żeby nikt nie mógł mnie nazwać zdrajcą krwi! NAS! Moglibyśmy się równać z Malfoyami, głupia! Jeszcze rok, dwa... - Odwrócił się do okna.  
\- Percy! Na Merlina, przestań natychmiast. Jak możesz? Chciałbyś się równać z nimi? Zwariowałeś? - Głos miałam niebezpiecznie wysoki, prawie piskliwy, zupełnie nie jak stateczna matka. - Ginny? - Wyciągnęłam ku niej ręce. Podniosła głowę, uniosła opuszczone dotąd dłonie. Musnęła nimi brzuch, splotła je na piersi i spojrzała mi w oczy.  
Nie wiem, co wtedy stało się najpierw. Mam w pamięci ciąg zdarzeń, z pozoru zupełnie do siebie nie pasujących.  
Po tym jak Artur stał się tym lodowym posągiem, który szybko znienawidziłam, starałam się nie pamiętać o tym dniu. Usunęłam doniczkę z jakimś kolorowym kwiatkiem z parapetu, przy którym stał Percy. Wyrzuciłam drewnianą łyżkę, którą dostałam w posagu. Codziennie ręcznie szorowałam stół i blaty kuchenne, aż zupełnie zmieniły kolor. Żałowałam, że nie stać mnie na to, by zniszczyć to miejsce.  
Gdy Ginny zrobiła pierwszy krok w moim kierunku, miałam wrażenie, że to już koniec, że Percy zaraz odetchnie i powie: _Przepraszam, siostrzyczko_ , jak wtedy gdy zniszczył przez przypadek jej rysunek. Nigdy tego nie zrobił. Może to westchnienie ulgi, które wtedy nie opuściło moich płuc, dławi mnie do dziś. Może to wcale nie skutek klątwy, jak mówią uzdrowiciele.  
Już koniec, pomyślałam, uspokoiła się wichura. Kątem oka zauważyłam pokrywkę unoszącą się zbyt szybko, wygrała wzorowa gospodyni, nie matka. Nigdy nie miałam zdolności jasnowidzenia. Wolałam uratować bulion niż własne dzieci. Straciłam ich z oczu tylko na chwilę.  
Percy dopadł do Ginny, złapał ją za ramiona. Już nie wrzeszczał. Syczał zjadliwie.  
\- To Potter, tak? Powiedz! Przyszedł do ciebie na weselu, użalał się nad sobą, bohater za dychę, co? Wielki Potter, bohaterski, że aż nas, maluczkich, mdli! Te wszystkie małolaty kładą się przed nim pokotem, wiesz? A ty? A ty jesteś taka sama! Mała puszczalska! Tego nauczyła cię matka? A może to nie Potter? Pocieszyłaś się kimś innym?  
\- Percy! Przestań! Natychmiast przestań. Wyjdź! Wyjdź i nie wracaj! - powiedziałam, starając się, by nie zadrżał mi głos.  
\- Jeszcze nie skończyłem! - Potrząsnął Ginny tak gwałtownie, że bałam się, że zaraz usłyszę dźwięk dwóch grzechoczących w niej dusz. Ruszyłam, by ich rozdzielić. - Przed kim rozłożyłaś nogi? A może nie wiesz? Ilu ich było?  
\- Rozkładam nogi, przed kim chcę – wyszeptała z mocą, której, dałabym głowę, jeszcze chwilę temu w sobie nie miała. - Słyszysz? Nic ci do tego, kto mnie pociesza po tym, jak ten dupek ruszył zbawiać świat! - Wyrwała się z jego rąk. Pociemniało mi przed oczami. Nagle nie była już moją małą, potrzebującą opieki córeczką. Nie mówiła językiem, którego nauczyłam moje dzieci. Żadne z nich nie mówiło. Percy wciąż wrzeszczał i wymachiwał rękami.  
Ginny podniosła na mnie wzrok i w tym momencie zobaczyłam przed sobą obcą kobietę. Kobietę, której nie mogłam szanować, bo sprzeniewierzyła się wszystkim zasadom, które w niej ceniłam. Zamiast ich rozdzielić, uderzyłam ją w twarz. Mocno. Skóra przywykła do pieszczot zapiekła mnie w proteście.  
Popatrzyła na mnie wzrokiem mojej córeczki. Znów mogłam ją rozpoznać. Przestało się liczyć, że zdradziła mnie, naszą rodzinę, a przede wszystkim Harry'ego.  
\- Jak? Ty? - wyszeptała, oczy miała niepokojąco suche, policzki blade. Ominęła mnie, nawet nie patrząc mi w oczy, ignorując moje dłonie, starające się zatrzymać ją, przeprosić i utulić. Weszła powoli po schodach. Wciąż nie potrafiłam sama sobie wyjaśnić, co tak właściwie się stało.  
\- Nie tak was wychowałam! Percy! Jak mogłeś? Jak mogłeś... Gdzie popełniłam błąd? - ostatnie zdanie wyszeptałam.  
\- Jak ja mogłem? Zapytaj lepiej jej! Taka hańba! Mamo, pomogę wam. To da się załatwić prawnie. Pozbawimy ją nazwiska, wkrótce wszyscy zapomną - mówił już spokojnie, nawet usiadł przy stole. Nie wierzyłam, że oto przede mną siedzi mój własny syn. Jeden z tych wiecznie plączących się pod nogami szkrabów. To dorosły człowiek, który żyje dzięki mnie. Zachowywał się jak w gorączce. Mówił chłodnym i opanowanym głosem, ale nie mógł zapanować nad nerwowymi ruchami i nieprzyjemnym błyskiem w oku.  
\- Milcz! Percy, jeszcze jedno słowo... – podniosłam głos. Nie wiedziałam, co się dzieje. Jak jeden dzień może być tak długi i pełen bólu.  
\- Mamo, nic nie rozumiesz. To nic, już znalazłem rozwiązanie. Kilka przydatnych zaklęć i będzie tak, jakbyś nigdy jej nie urodziła. Mam znajomości... - Wstał, chyba zrozumiał, że nie mogę go poprzeć.  
\- Wyjdź! Natychmiast się wynoś! Wyjdź i nie wracaj!  
\- Zobaczysz! Wszyscy zobaczycie, gdy otoczą was śmierciożercy! Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać nie zapyta jej, czyj to bękart!  
Trzasnęły drzwi.  
Poczułam, że nogi odmawiają mi posłuszeństwa i w ostatniej chwili opadłam na krzesło, które przed chwilą zwolnił Percy. Ukryłam twarz w dłoniach, ze zdziwieniem stwierdzając, że policzki mam mokre od łez. Nie zauważyłam, kiedy zaczęłam płakać. Pozwoliłam sobie na tę chwilę słabości, jednak szybko moje myśli zwróciły się ku Ginny. Nie wiedziałam, co zrobi w tej sytuacji. Hogwart odebrał mi wiele, nie zdążyłam nauczyć się jej na pamięć. Była nieprzewidywalna.  
Schody zdały mi się nie do pokonania, jakbym niepostrzeżenie postarzała się w ciągu ostatniej godziny. Wreszcie stanęłam pod drzwiami jej pokoju i położyłam na nich dłoń. Wyczułam słabe pulsowanie magii, zamknęła je tak lekko, że wystarczyło, bym naparła trochę mocniej, by otworzyć. To zaklęcie nie miało zamykać.  
\- Ginny? - powiedziałam. Drzwi rozjarzyły się niepokojąco. Westchnęłam. Co się teraz stanie z moją małą córeczką? Czy kiedykolwiek ją odzyskam? A co z życiem, które dla niej wymarzyłam?  
Nie potrafiłam znieść myśli, że w czasie gdy ja obserwowałam zbyt jasne noce i niepokoiłam się o całą trójkę, ona wbiła szpilę w tę kruchą konstrukcję naszej jedynej nadziei. Nie umiałam z nią porozmawiać. Moja dłoń spoczywająca na drzwiach odbierała jasny sygnał, że Ginny również nie ma mi nic do powiedzenia. A przecież jednak martwiłam się wtedy, bałam się tego, co wywróżył nam Percy, bałam się tego, co może zrobić Ginny. Pokonałam kolejne schody, by zapukać do pokoju Billa i Fleur.  
\- Myślę, że Ginny chciałaby z tobą porozmawiać, Fleur - powiedziałam. Moja synowa tylko zerknęła na mnie, uśmiechnęła się lekko i zeszła na dół.  
\- Mamo, co się stało? - zapytał Bill. Nie umiałam mu tego wytłumaczyć. Usiadłam obok niego na kanapie, a on zrobił to po raz pierwszy. Przytulił mnie do siebie tak jak ja przytulałam go niezliczoną ilość razy. Chyba dopiero w tym momencie zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że wszystkie moje dzieci są już dorosłe. Nieodmienne prawo natury: dzieci dorastają, by opiekować się swoimi rodzicami. Czas pędzi do przodu bardzo szybko, a ja przyznaję, że coraz rzadziej za nim nadążam.  
Świeca się wypala. Na spisanie wydarzeń tego dnia potrzebowałam dużo więcej czasu niż wczoraj. Zrobiłam wiele kleksów, gdy zastanawiałam się, jak zapisać ten zlepek złych słów i gestów, o których nie mogę zapomnieć. Mam przed oczami wesoły uśmiech Amelii, widzę roześmiane oczy Emilly, tak podobne do moich. Widzę w Jamesie odbicie Artura. I tak bardzo żałuję, że wtedy nie zrobiłam nic, by zapobiec tej stracie. Teraz wiem, że każda godzina, którą mogliśmy spędzić w zgodzie, była bezcenna.  
Ostatecznie Ginny nie zrobiła kariery, bo - jak utrzymywałam - _dla jej bezpieczeństwa_ wysłaliśmy ją do Charliego. W Rumunii wciąż było spokojnie. A co najważniejsze – tam nie mogły nas dopaść złe słowa. Zadziwiające, jak szybko w tamtym czasie rozchodziły się plotki. Można by uznać wojnę za czas, kiedy każdy zajmuje się swoimi sprawami.  
Zmęczyłam się dzisiaj, trudno będzie mi zasnąć. Mam wrażenie, że czuję pod palcami szorstkie drewno pulsujące magią. Wciąż wraca do mnie nagła przemiana Ginny. Chciałabym wiedzieć, dlaczego w jednej chwili zobaczyłam przed sobą wyrachowaną kobietę, godną pogardy, a nie moje dziecko. Zastanawiam się, czy to nie ja przypadkiem się zmieniłam.  
Wiem, że nigdy nie naprawię tego, co wtedy tak nieopatrznie zniszczyłam. Już nie oskarżam Percy'ego. Ginny nigdy nie była winna. Dawno pogodziłam się z tym, że nie jestem i nie byłam idealną matką. To Artur okazał się tym, który sprostał rodzicielstwu. Okazało się, że potrafi wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, mimo że przez większość czasu to ja miałam Norę na głowie. Nie mam już sił, by wracać do tej rozmowy, gdy wszystko przepadło.  
Niedługo potem znów dostaliśmy wieści od Hermiony. Czułam się winna, że wręcz zapomniałam ich wypatrywać.  
Nigdy nie dowiedziałam się, jakie słowa padły w pokoju Ginny, podczas gdy ja wypłakiwałam się na ramieniu mojego najstarszego syna niczym mała dziewczynka. Fleur okazała się silniejsza, niż wszyscy myśleliśmy. Ale o tym opowiem jutro. Świeca się już dopala, a z dołu słyszę głos Hermiony. Znów wbrew temu, że jestem najstarsza w Norze, dostanę reprymendę. Podobno powinnam się bardziej oszczędzać, więcej sypiać, jeść bardziej regularnie. Nie pytam ich po co. Od dawna zastanawiam się, czemu jesteśmy tak długowieczni. Czyżby czarodzieje rodzili się po to tylko, by wciąż walczyć? A czas taki jak ten jest sprzeczny naturze?  
Wciąż jednak mam zadanie do wykonania. Za chwilę zasypię moje najgorsze wspomnienie piaskiem, tak by pozostało na pergaminie wyraźne. Świeca zgaśnie sama.


	4. Świeca trzecia: żółta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowała Morwena  
> (Po raz pierwszy opublikowane z urodzinową dedykacją dla Matyldy)

  
**Świeca trzecia**  
żółta

_Causa morbi inventa curatio facilis est  
Po odkryciu przyczyny choroby leczenie staje się łatwe  
_

 

Przygotowujemy się już do Świąt, niedługo Nora wypełni się dziećmi. Moje wnuczki z wprawą zabrały się do pieczenia, gotowania i sprzątania. Hermiona zaszywa się w naszej bibliotece - nie lubi czuć się niepotrzebna. Ja natomiast przesiaduję na strychu, męcząc oczy być może ostatnimi swetrami Weasleyów. Swetrami, które już dawno przestały być tylko swetrami Weasleyów. Z jednakowymi grymasami na twarzach od wielu lat noszą je dzieci Potterów, Alberów, Leonardsów, Ringterów i Jonesów. Od jakiegoś czasu zaczynam dziergać je już początkiem lata, by mieć pewność, że zdążę ze wszystkimi.  
Po raz pierwszy od stu trzech lat spędzę Boże Narodzenie samotnie, mimo że dom jak zwykle będzie pękać w szwach. Błądzę po korytarzach, szukając cieni, które - mam nadzieję - będą mi znajome. Nora jest większa niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, a moje kolana nie zginają się już tak jak powinny. Nikt nie rzuca zaklęć rozgrzewających stawy jak Artur. Dni takie jak ten utwierdzają mnie w przekonaniu, że ta moja pożal się Merlinie kronika będzie kiedyś potrzebna. Wystarczy spojrzeć, jak beztrosko teraz żyjemy, mimo że w naszych oczach czai się przeszłość. Co będzie, gdy zabraknie świadków?  
Już pod koniec listopada do Nory przyjeżdża Sabelle, moje dziecię smutku. Mimo że swoimi brązowymi włosami i ciemnymi oczami wcale nie przypomina własnej matki, w każdym jej ruchu dostrzegam Letice, która dzień po Bożym Narodzeniu skończyłaby pięćdziesiąt trzy lata. Z roku na rok coraz trudniej mi ją sobie wyobrazić. W mojej pamięci na zawsze pozostanie dzieckiem z wylęknionymi oczami i dłońmi splecionymi na brzuchu. Nawet w ciąży wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz ulecieć na wietrze.  
Opowiadam jej. Opowiadam Sabelle, trochę naiwnie wierząc, że mam przed sobą jej matkę. Po śniadaniu zamykamy się w małym saloniku Nory, siadamy w fotelach przy kominku i pijemy herbatę pachnącą domem. Moja pierwsza praprawnuczka dawno już wyrosła z kucania u moich stóp i podjadania czekoladowych ciastek. Teraz siaduje wyprostowana w fotelu, zakłada okulary i uzbrojona w notes przestaje być moją dziewczynką, a staje się poważną panią profesor. Na szczęście wciąż ma ten błysk w oku, który oglądałam przez wiele lat.  
Czasami przychodzi do nas Fleur. Wciąż zgrabna i wyprostowana, mimo upływu lat. Już od jakiegoś czasu mogę patrzeć na jej długie, rozpuszczone srebrzyste (teraz naprawdę) włosy i nie czuć dreszczu. Jeśli ja traktowałam Sabelle jak córkę, to dziewczyna miała dwie matki. Oczy Fleur stają się mniej zimne, gdy moja synowa patrzy na tę obco-znajomą kobietę i obie się uśmiechamy, jakbyśmy chciały powiedzieć: _Zobacz, jak dobrze nam poszło_.   
Ranki spędzam z Sabelle, opowiadając jej o bohaterach, datach i bitwach. O ludziach piszę nocami, płomień świecy jest chwiejny, tak jak moje pióro. Jesteśmy tak długowieczni, a nasza pamięć tak ułomna. Pamiętamy to, czego nie chcemy, podczas gdy najpiękniejsze chwile zacierają się w naszym umyśle. Niezależnie od tego, jak mocno się skupię, nie wiem już, jakie kwiaty podarował mi Artur, kiedy prosił mnie o rękę. Za to pamiętam kolor nieba za oknem w dniu, w którym wszystko, na co pracowaliśmy przez tyle lat, rozpadło się w drobny mak.  
\- Babciu? – Sabelle przerwała wczoraj mój długi monolog o wczesnych latach dyrektury Minerwy. Doszłam do wniosku, że pewnie wcale go nie słyszała zajęta rozmyślaniem o czymś innym.  
\- Tak, kochanie? - Popatrzyłam na nią badawczo i sięgnęłam po filiżankę z herbatą.  
\- Ja wciąż tego nie rozumiem. Jak... Żyliście ze sobą ponad sto lat, prawda?  
\- Sto cztery, jeśli chcemy być dokładne – powiedziałam cicho, wciąż nie wiedząc, do czego zmierza.  
\- Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, że się kłócicie. To znaczy... Jako mała dziewczynka brałam za pewnik to, że ludzie po prostu się kochają i żyją tak jak wy. Ale...  
Westchnęłam.  
Sabelle pod wieloma względami jest dokładnym przeciwieństwem swojej matki. Letice była delikatna, jakby utkana z promieni słońca. Włosy tak jasne, że prawie białe odziedziczyła po Ringterach. Miała szare oczy i mleczną cerę. Wszystko w niej było jasne, blade i wiotkie. Po tym jak większość moich wnuków w taki czy inny sposób przewinęła się przez Norę, nie byłam przygotowana na Letice - moją pierwszą prawnuczkę. Bałam się spuścić ją z oka choćby na chwilę, bo zdawało się, że wystarczy tylko leciutko nacisnąć, by połamać jej kości.  
Natomiast Sabelle to dziecko ziemi. W dzieciństwie potrafiła całe dnie bawić się w piaskownicy, jej pucułowate, rumiane policzki zwykle były umorusane błotem. Nikt z nas nie podejrzewał, że kiedyś będzie rozgrzebywać dawne dzieje i fakty zamiast piasku. Nawet gdybym pomyślała kiedyś, że Sabelle poświęci się nauce, podejrzewałabym raczej, że zostanie nauczycielką zielarstwa w Hogwarcie. Nie historii za oceanem tak wielkim, że nawet magia nie ułatwia podróży.  
Sabelle przeczesała palcami grzywkę i popatrzyła na mnie wyczekująco. Jakby prosiła, bym domyśliła się, o co tak naprawdę chce zapytać.  
\- Ale? - zapytałam łagodnie. To nie tak, że nie chciałam, by wiedziała. Po prostu to jeden z niewielu tematów, do których nie lubię wracać. Dlatego trzecią świecę zapaliłam dopiero dziś. Wciąż miałam wrażenie, że słowa zapisane ostatnio przejmą nade mną kontrolę.  
\- No cóż... – Uśmiecha się. - Potem okazało się, że ludzie jednak czasami się kłócą. I tym trudniej mi uwierzyć, że ty i dziadek...  
\- Tak, ja i dziadek bardzo się kochaliśmy. I nigdy nie myśl, że ta jedna kłótnia, o której mówiłam ci ostatnio, cokolwiek zmieniła.  
\- Co takiego się stało? - To jedno z tych pytań, które wydają się najprostsze na świecie. Sabelle popatrzyła na mnie przenikliwie, opierając łokcie na kolanach. Była jak Hermiona, drążyła do końca. Jej dzieciństwo wypełniały zagadki i dociekania.  
Uniosłam pustą już prawie filiżankę do ust, by zyskać na czasie.  
\- Sabelle, wiem, że czasami mogło ci się wydawać, że jestem kryształowo czystą osobą. Ale pewnie sama już wiesz, że tacy ludzie nie istnieją. Opowiadając ci dzieje naszej rodziny, ominęłam rok 1999 i kilka późniejszych lat. Na pewno to zauważyłaś.  
Nigdy wcześniej nie było mi tak trudno. Czułam się trochę jak dziecko, które stłukło wazon, a teraz ma się do tego przyznać. A z drugiej strony mój lęk czerpał siłę z zupełnie innych otchłani. Wciąż pamiętałam pełne zachwytu oczy pięciolatki, gdy rzucałam _Lumos_. Czułam dotyk drobnych, ale silnych palców splatających mi warkocz. Sabelle powiedziała wtedy, że jestem księżycową królową. Miała najwyżej osiem lat. Byłam pierwszą osobą, do której się uśmiechnęła. Nie chciałam jej stracić.  
\- Na pewno wiesz, że gdy Ginny zaszła w ciążę, przeniosła się do Rumunii.  
\- Ze względów bezpieczeństwa, prawda? Tam wciąż było spokojnie, a Charles i Helen sami to zaproponowali, tak? - powiedziała z taką miną, jakby ktoś odpytywał ją w szkole.  
\- Tak... - Chciałam zamilknąć w tym momencie, ale coś nakazywało mi mówić dalej: - To nie do końca prawda, Kwiatuszku. Charlie przyjął Ginny pod swój dach na mają prośbę. A tak naprawdę to dom należał do Helen, a moja prośba była bardzo stanowcza.  
\- A co na to Ginny? - Sabelle znów pokazała, że potrafi zadać pytanie trafiające w sedno.  
\- Po tym jak powiedziała mi o ciąży, nie odezwała się do mnie ani słowem. Miała tylko dziewiętnaście lat i wciąż było w niej wiele z dziecka. Za to Artur... Artur się ze mną nie zgadzał. Gdy tylko wspomniałam o przeprowadzce, zaprotestował. Ginny zawsze była jego oczkiem w głowie.  
\- Ale postawiłaś na swoim.  
\- Tak. – Pokiwałam głową w zamyśleniu. - Zorganizowałam wszystko sama, za plecami Artura.  
\- A Ginny? Nie buntowała się? - Sabelle najwyraźniej nie mogła zestawić wizerunku Ginny, jaką zna, z tą sprzed siedemdziesięciu lat. Co dziwne, zwykle podczas naszych rozmów używałyśmy imion wszystkich członków rodziny, mimo że poza tym pokojem każdy starszy niż rodzice był „dziadkiem” lub „babcią”.  
\- Ginny przeżywała swoje burze sama. Do tego stopnia, że czasem nie wiedzieliśmy, kiedy szaleje sztorm.

_21 października  
1999  
Czasem zastanawiam się, czy tego wszystkiego nie wymyśliłam. Czy nie uczepiłam się tej wymyślonej miłości na ponad dziesięć lat, nieco bezmyślnie, ale uparcie. Wydarłam dla siebie ten jeden rok dawno temu, a później żebrałam o godziny i minuty, których nie powinnam potrzebować.  
Irytuje mnie wszystko w tym domu. To, co przypomina mi Norę, i wszystko to, co jest skrajnie różne. Nie mogę znieść współczującego wzroku Helen i zagubienia Charliego. A najgorsze są poranki i wieczory, gdy siadają razem w kuchni i po prostu rozmawiają. Mam wrażenie, że Helen niczego nie musiała sobie wymyślać.  
Co mogłam wiedzieć o miłości jako dziesięciolatka? Wtedy mogłam lubić, uwielbiać, kochać go tak jak kochałam nowy model miotły, który zauważyłam na wystawie, ale którego nie mogłam mieć. Niewiele więcej wiedziałam o miłości jako jedenastolatka i piętnastolatka. Potem przyszło to, co mama nazywa przedwojniem, a ja wciąż nie wiedziałam, że to wszystko wymyśliłam, czepiając się tej myśli.  
A najgorsze, że jego miłość też wymyśliłam.  
Mam dosyć jej oczu, ciepłych, cieplusieńkich oczu Helen, w irytującym odcieniu miodu, wpatrujących się we mnie ze współczuciem, zrozumieniem, z troską. Nie chcę jej troski i współczucia, bo przecież doskonale wiem, że nie są prawdziwe. Współczucie to nie jest to, czego oczekujesz, gdy oznajmiasz ludziom, że spodziewasz się dziecka. Nie miałam nadziei na kwiaty, uściski i gratulacje! Ale nie oczekiwałam wiązanki wyzwisk i palącego policzka.  
Mogę to napisać, podkreślić – **jestem w ciąży**. I nie jest to owoc miłości, jak to określają te wszystkie znudzone życiem pisarki piszące dla równie znudzonych kur domowych. Owoc głupoty. Tak, to prędzej._

Nie wiem, dlaczego Ginny zdecydowała się na pisanie pamiętnika. Nigdy nie przejawiała skłonności do zapisywania tego, co ważne, nie lubiła robić notatek. Sądząc po tym pierwszym wpisie, tylko tak mogła dać upust swoim emocjom. Pergamin pełen jest kleksów, skreśleń, a wszystkie kropki to maleńkie dziurki. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że była wtedy sama, tak daleko ode mnie.

_Helen, mimo swojej niepełnosprawności, jest jedną z tych irytujących, pełnych energii osóbek. Jest drobna, z łatwością mogłaby uchodzić za młodszą ode mnie. Ma kręcone włosy, długości akurat takiej, że nie trzeba poświęcać im wiele czasu.  
Niekiedy trzeba zmrużyć oczy, bo patrzenie na nią boli. Doskonale wiem, dlaczego mój brat zwrócił na nią uwagę.  
Jest zamknięta w tym domu jak ja. Ale zdaje się, że wcale tego nie zauważa. Gdy nie ma Charliego, spędza długie godziny przy komputerze i nazywa to pracą. Ja w tym czasie siedzę w pokoju, który chyba powinnam zacząć nazywać swoim. Nie chcę z niego wychodzić. A już tym bardziej nie mam ochoty wyjść na zewnątrz. Nie znam tego obco brzmiącego języka, boję się tych ludzi.  
W tym domu czuję się jak na terytorium wroga. Nie mogę odnaleźć się wśród tych wszystkich mugolskich sprzętów. Kuchnia w niczym nie przypomina tego, co znam. Na dodatek szafki są dla mnie o wiele za niskie.   
Odkąd tu przybyłam, Helen dwanaście razy w taki bądź inny sposób proponowała mi rozmowę i pomoc. To daje średnio jedno irytujące pytanie na dwa dni._

Gdybym nie zdecydowała się na pozostanie w domu i macierzyństwo, pewnie poświęciłabym się historii, jak Sabelle. W czasie gdy uczyłam się w Hogwarcie, byłam jedną z niewielu osób, które nie przysypiały na wykładach Binnsa. Owszem, nudziłam się, zwłaszcza później, gdy wyprzedziłam program swoimi lekturami do poduszki. Ale historia zawsze mnie pasjonowała. Jak to się dzieje, że niektórzy wciąż trwają, uwięzieni między kolejnymi cyframi dat, a pamięć po innych umiera?  
Moja mama zawsze powtarzała, że najważniejszy przedmiot dla młodej czarownicy to zaklęcia. Co wakacje uczyła mnie kolejnych czarów domowych. Tak naprawdę nigdy ich nie lubiłam. Ale w końcu stały się dla mnie czymś naturalnym, a przecież nie narzeka się na powietrze albo na to, że mamy u każdej dłoni po pięć palców.  
Wciąż stają mi przed oczami ryciny przedstawiające Ravenclaw. To jej życiorys pojawia się w _Historii Hogwartu_ jako pierwszy. Jej biżuterię i swój zachwyt pamiętam do dziś. Miałam dziewięć lat, gdy w końcu mama pozwoliła mi przeczytać tę zniszczoną, grubą księgę. Mimo że ryciny były przeciętnej jakości, z łatwością mogłam wyobrazić sobie, jak materiał sukni Roweny mieni się delikatnie, a biżuteria lśni.

 _30 sierpnia 1998, wrzosowisko gdzieś na południu Szkocji  
Lato się kończy. Powinniśmy kierować się w stronę cywilizacji choćby po to, by zaopatrzyć się w cieplejsze ubrania. Nasz namiot wymaga naprawy. Już od dawna nie mamy świec, pisanie z różdżką w jednej ręce jest dosyć trudne.  
Ron właśnie skończył wartę, wszedł do namiotu z _Historią Hogwartu _w ręce. Robi mi się mdło, ilekroć spojrzę na tę książkę._

_Rankiem 31 sierpnia  
To brosza! Większość nocy poświęciliśmy na przeglądanie wizerunków Roweny. Tylko na jednym z nich brosza pojawia się przypięta do sukni Założycielki. Na innym została wpleciona we włosy tak misternie, że nie dopatrzyliśmy się jej wcześniej. Na innym zaś jest częścią tła.  
Kiedy wczoraj siedziałam nad prawie pustą kartką, zastanawiając się, o czym pisać, skoro tak naprawdę nic się nie dzieje, do namiotu wszedł Ron. Usiadł obok mnie i zajrzał mi przez ramię.   
\- Masz siłę, by zerknąć na to jeszcze raz? - Położył przede mną książkę. Popatrzyłam na niego znużona i zniechęcona.  
\- Tylko jeśli coś znalazłeś – odparłam.  
\- Znalazłem._

Sabelle nigdy nie skupiała się na historii Hogwartu. Zna ją oczywiście, jednak w kręgu jej zainteresowań zawsze będzie dominować to, co dla mnie było po prostu rzeczywistością. Dziwnie myśleć o swoim życiu jako o historii. Za kolejne sto lat (to niczym mgnienie) ten okres będzie odległy niczym czasy Założycieli.  
Po wojnie te ostatnie nazwano _czasami najdawniejszymi_ , co jest głupie i śmieszne. Jak można zapominać o tym, co było przed Hogwartem? Powstało wiele fabularyzowanych opowieści, których autorzy - a zwłaszcza autorki - łączyli Założycieli w pary we wszystkich możliwych konfiguracjach, najczęściej odbiegając od prawdy tak dalece, jak to tylko możliwe. Przeczytałam kilka takich książek. Po tym jak w jednej z nich śledziłam losy Roweny codziennie korzystającej z kominka (kilkaset lat przed wynalezieniem proszku Fiuu!), doszłam do wniosku, że pozostanę przy wersji początków Hogwartu, którą opowiedziała mi mama. Oto ona.  
Gdy mury szkoły już powstały, a pierwsi uczniowie zaznajomili się z magią, Helga po raz kolejny powiła bliźnięta. Jej mąż, szanowany, ale ubogi Hufflepuff, nie posiadał się z radości. A jednak w zamku czaiła się zawiść i miała ona zaatakować z tej strony, z której nikt by się tego nie spodziewał.  
W tym czasie Gryffindor został wdowcem, jego żona umarła bezdzietnie, a on przysiągł jej wierność. Mimo że założyciele nigdy nie wybrali swojego przywódcy, Godryk cieszył się największym szacunkiem. Ale to Slytherin pragnął władzy.  
Rowena była najmłodszą z Czwórki, wcześnie osierocona, najbardziej ceniła sobie wiedzę. Miała oczy w kolorze zachmurzonego nieba, mleczną cerę, usta czerwone jak krew i długie włosy czarne niczym skrzydła kruka. Spędzała w swoich komnatach długie godziny. Dzięki temu znamy teraz wiele przydatnych zaklęć. Na początku nie zauważała drobnych gestów i uśmiechów Salazara.   
Stało się tak, że kiedy Rowena wybrała się na przejażdżkę po hogwarckich terenach, koń poniósł. Salazar znalazł się przy niej w mgnieniu oka. Zaniósł kobietę do zamku, a następnego dnia oficjalnie się oświadczył. Rowena zwlekała z odpowiedzią, bo w gruncie rzeczy Salazar zawsze budził w niej lęk. Szanowała go jednak za doświadczenie, które zbierał kilkadziesiąt lat dłużej niż ona.  
Na zamku zjawił się medyk, by obejrzeć opuchniętą nogę Ravenclaw. Przychodził prawie codziennie przez kilka tygodni, a Rowena odwlekała w tym czasie odpowiedź dla Salazara. Medyk był ledwie kilka lat od niej starszy, miał szczery uśmiech, mocne dłonie nawykłe do pracy i głęboki głos. Pochodził z rodziny mugoli, a jednak władał magią. Nikt nie uczył go nigdy zaklęć, więc Rowena z ochotą przyjęła ten obowiązek. Sama miała wiele pytań dotyczących leczenia. Tak minęły cztery miesiące.  
Dzieci Helgi stawiały pierwsze kroki, podtrzymywane przez starsze rodzeństwo. Z Hogwartu wyszło już wielu znakomitych czarodziejów, prestiż szkoły wzrastał. Czwórka zatrudniała coraz więcej służby, zamek stawał się samowystarczalny. W obecnej sytuacji jedynymi jego spadkobiercami byli synowie Helgi. Poczciwy Hufflepuff jednak wcale o tym nie myślał, zajęty pracą w stajniach, ponieważ ponad zwierzęta kochał tylko swoją żonę i dzieci.  
Salazar kipiał wewnętrznym gniewem. Najstarszy syn Helgi miał dopiero pięć lat, a jednak wykazywał zdolność do władania magią. Gdy Slytherin zmusił wiatr, by ten popchnął dziecko prosto w nurt rzeki, malec uniósł się lekko i opadł delikatnie na drugim brzegu. Wkrótce latanie z jednej strony na drugą stało się ulubioną, choć niebezpieczną zabawą wychowanków Hogwartu.  
Salazar musiał przyznać, że dzieci Helgi, choć umorusane, głośne i niegrzeczne, znajdują się pod opieką magii. Niegodne! Wykrzykiwał w swoich lochach, zaklinając broszę w kształcie kruka. Nie mógł znieść afrontu, ostatnio coraz częściej widywał Rowenę z tym medykiem z mugoli. Od blisko półrocza nie dała mu oficjalnej odpowiedzi.  
Wkrótce posłał prezent do swej wybranki, a ta gdy tylko wpięła klamrę, poczuła pragnienie, by ujrzeć Slytherina i osobiście mu podziękować. Do jej drzwi zapukał Dariusz, w ręku trzymał wianek upleciony z pospolitych kwiatów. Cóż za niegodny jej podarunek, pomyślała Rowena, bez słowa wymijając mężczyznę, którego kochała.  
Nie minęły trzy dni, a na zamku odbyła się uczta z okazji zaręczyn Salazara i Roweny. Dziewczyna promieniała szczęściem, goście zwrócili uwagę na piękną broszę spinającą jej szatę nad piersią. Ruszyły przygotowania do zaślubin. Wszyscy zauważyli, że z pogodnej, trochę nieobecnej kobiety Rowena przemieniła się w chłodną, pełną jadu wiedźmę. Nie rozstawała się ze swoją broszą.  
Dariusz przychodził jeszcze kilka razy do zamku, ale szybko zarzucił ten zwyczaj zniechęcony obelgami.  
W tym czasie Ravenclaw prowadziła rozmowy ze skrzatami. Była to dumna i honorowa rasa, jej przedstawiciele żyli na pustkowiach, gdzie stały ich schludne i zadbane domostwa ukryte dzięki magii, o której nie śniło się człowiekowi ani wtedy, ani dziś. Wielka Czwórka pragnęła zawrzeć sojusz ze skrzatami, by poznać istotę magii i uzyskać pomoc w utrzymaniu zamku w czystości.  
Tego wieczora miało się odbyć jedno z ostatnich spotkań, więc do Hogwartu przybyła setka skrzatów, z ich dumną, ale pogodną królową na czele.  
Do układania się ze skrzatami wybrano Rowenę, albowiem była łagodna, a zarazem stanowcza. A jednak ten dzień kładzie się cieniem na całej naszej historii. Ravenclaw w napadzie szału, gdy skrzaty nie zgodziły się na jedną z jej próśb, zniewoliła je czarami. Od tej pory skrzaty są podległe czarodziejom. Wciąż pozostając dumnymi i honorowymi.  
I tak, dzięki magii królowej skrzatów Rowenie otworzyły się oczy. Gdy czar prysł, Ravenclaw padła na kolana przed skrzacią królową i błagała ją o wybaczenie. Prosiła też o pomoc w cofnięciu własnego zaklęcia.  
W noc po tym wydarzeniu Rowena nie spała. Dostrzegła wszystkie błędy ostatnich tygodni i chciała wyrzucić broszę. Wtedy jednak pojawiła się przed nią jedna ze skrzacich dam dworu. Po twarzy skrzatki spływały łzy, a jej oczy z każdą chwilą stawały się większe. Stanowczo zakazała niszczenia broszy. Wzięła ją w swoje drobne dłonie i powiedziała, że cały mrok został z niej usunięty przez królową.  
Rowena szlochała przez kolejne siedem dni, a zajmowała się nią właśnie ta skrzatka. Gdy minął tydzień, Slachtka siłą uniosła swoją panią z posłania i wpięła jej we włosy broszę. Od tego czasu ozdoba była wyczulona na nawet najmniejszą oznakę fałszu i zła.  
Zniewolenie skrzatów było ostatnim złym uczynkiem Roweny.  
Ukochany medyk wyjechał w dalekie kraje, by wciąż się kształcić, a w końcu założył własną szkołę magii.  
Slytherin do końca swych dni zatruwał się własną zawiścią, aż wreszcie musiał opuścić jedyne miejsce, jakie kiedykolwiek kochał. Hogwart pozostał w rękach dzieci Hufflepuff, które okazały się na tyle godne magii i władzy, że po dziś dzień w murach szkoły uczy się czarodziejstwa.  
Taką wersję Legendy o Założycielach opowiadała mi mama. Nikt jednak nie zapisał jej w Historii Hogwartu, więc Hermiona nie mogła o niej wiedzieć. Harry'emu natomiast nie miał kto opowiadać czarodziejskich baśni. Tylko Ron mógł powiązać historię, którą opowiadałam mu, gdy nie mógł zasnąć, z upiorami, które nie dawały im spokoju nawet na jawie.  
W świecie, w którym ghule mieszkają na strychach, w którym robiąc zakupy, możesz natknąć się na skrzaty domowe, a w banku obsługuje cię goblin, w świecie, w którym sama jesteś czarownicą, nie trudno opanować lęk przed potworami. Przez pięć lat nauki w Hogwarcie można zobaczyć wiele stworzeń, które mugole z góry uznaliby za monstra rodem z koszmarów.  
A mimo to nasze dzieci - jak wszystkie na całym świecie - budzą rodziców, bo coś czai się pod ich łóżkiem lub w szafie.  
A później dorastają i okazuje się, że te potwory tkwią w nich.  
Niedługo po pierwszej bitwie o Hogwart - jak nazwali ją historycy - przekonałam się, że potwory nie zawsze są nieznane. I nie zawsze wystarczy płomień świecy, by się ich pozbyć.  
Pamiętam to uczucie, ten obezwładniający strach. Gdy przymykam oczy, a wiatr hula za oknem, wciąż słyszę złowrogi warkot.  
Bill słaby niczym nowonarodzone kocię w następnej chwili próbuje rozorać mi policzek. Blizny wykrzywione w grymasie i warkot, warkot, warkot wibrujący w powietrzu. Wstrzymałam oddech.  
Nagle syk godzien rozjuszonej kotki. Skrzek. Trzask. Fleur, zupełnie nie Fleur. Groźna. Brzydka. Przerażająca.  
Absolutna dzwoniąca w uszach cisza. Moment, w którym zdałam sobie sprawę, że jestem w jednym pokoju z dwiema bestiami. A w kątach stoją posągi, które kiedyś były moimi synami i córką. Wszyscy byli mi drodzy.  
Fleur odrzuciła na plecy długie, szczeciniaste włosy barwą upodobnione do piór gołębia. Raz jeszcze syknęła. Zauważyłam, że szeroko rozpostarte palce kończą się zabójczo długimi pazurami.  
Moje serce biło mocno i nierówno, dziwiłam się, że nie słychać go ponad warkotem i skrzekami. Oczy Ginny, rozbiegane, szukające. Ona nigdy nie bała się potworów spod łóżka. Bliźniacy stali pod oknem plecami do siebie.  
Później, o wiele później Fleur przeprosiła nas za to _mali przedstawieni_. A ja zdałam sobie sprawę, że czasami te _prawdziwe_ potwory mieszkają pod naszym dachem, śmieją się, jedzą, uczą się chodzić, mówią _kocham cię, mamo_ , tylko po to by w końcu zniszczyć wszystko, co kiedykolwiek kochałam. I najgorsze, że pozostają przy tym tylko ludźmi.  
Obiecałam sobie, że nie będę już wracać do tej sprawy, a mimo to wciąż o tym myślę. Płomień świecy pełga niespokojnie. W pokoju jest nieco zimno, powinnam rzucić zaklęcie, jeśli nie chcę, by jutro stawy bolały mnie bardziej niż zwykle.  
Siedząc dzisiaj, bezsennie łatwo mogę sobie wyobrazić, że to wszystko się nie wydarzyło. W wyobraźni wciąż mam włosy rude, oczy bystre, palce proste. A jednak oddycham innym powietrzem. Przeżyłam to wszystko. Śmierci, narodziny, śluby i rozstania. Zmieniacz czasu pewnie niewiele by dał. Przecież sama nie wiem, co chciałabym zmienić.  
Gdybym zmieniła bieg wydarzeń, niektórzy byliby szczęśliwsi, inni nie. Straszna to możliwość. Ale kusząca.  
Mogłabym zobaczyć pierwsze uśmiechy Amelii i Emily. Dałabym szczęście Ginny, bo nikt nie wie tak dobrze jak ja, że nie dostała go tyle, ile potrzebowała. Ale czy zapobiegłabym temu, co stało się Letice, wiedząc, że nie będzie mi dane poznać Sabelle?  
Wybory.  
Z czasem moje decyzje ograniczyły się do dobrania odpowiednich kolorów wełny na bożonarodzeniowe swetry. Przekazałam stery młodszym ode mnie. Amelia radzi sobie świetnie, widzę w niej własne odbicie. Wydaje mi się tylko bardziej pogodna, radosna i uśmiechnięta. Głupio z mojej strony. Obie straciłyśmy dziecko. Percy. Letice. Obie dokonałyśmy kilku złych wyborów i podjęłyśmy wiele koniecznych decyzji.  
Nie chcę się z nich tutaj tłumaczyć. Już od dawna wiem, że zmieniacz czasu tak naprawdę nie mógłby nam pomóc.  
Świeca gaśnie. Szkoda. Mam wrażenie, że nie zdążyłam zapisać tylu ważnych spraw. Tylu gestów, spojrzeń i słów, o których nie można zapomnieć, bo są tak ważne, bardzo ważne dla całej naszej rodziny.


	5. Świeca czwarta: żółta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowała Morwena

  
**Świeca czwarta**  
żółta

_Odero, si potero; si non, invitus amabo  
Znienawidzę, jeśli zdołam, jeśli nie, wbrew sobie będę kochał.  
_

 

Zadziwiające, jak wojna ciągnie się za nami niczym welon w kolorze popiołu.  
W Norze zebrali się wszyscy. Jest pięknie. Jest tak, jak powinno być. Już od lat siadamy przy wspólnym stole, co roku przybywa nam jedna czy dwie twarze, wszyscy zgodnie się starzejemy.   
Święta mieliśmy białe w tym roku. Dach Nory pokrył się szronem, a w oknach na strychu mróz wyrzeźbił złowrogie obrazy. Bill zasiadł po raz pierwszy u szczytu stołu; zabolało, nawet nie podejrzewałam, że zaboli tak bardzo, że moje stare serce jeszcze może tak boleć. Zadziwiający ten ból, ból, który przynosi strata.  
Wraz z końcem roku czeka nas przyjęcie do rodziny jeszcze jednej osoby. Powinniśmy byli zrobić to już dawno temu - gdyby nie nasze wojenne, niezabliźnione rany, Michael byłby częścią rodziny od ponad trzech dekad. Przeszłość wciąż mota nasze teraźniejszości, odbierając naszym dzieciom szanse na szczęście. A może odebrała je Larze nasza nienawiść? Za kilka dni mam nadzieję zostać świadkiem ceremonii zaślubin Lary Ringter, wnuczki Harry'ego Pottera i Michaela Malfoya, wnuka Lucjusza Malfoya.  
Niech Merlin was prowadzi, drogie dzieci, tylko on wie, jak bardzo żałuję straconych przez was lat.  
Lara jest czwartym z szóstki dzieci Amelii i Vincenta. Miała ledwie czternaście lat, gdy jej najstarsza siostra, Letice, odeszła. Letice z oczami pełnymi mgły była dla młodszych sióstr dobrą wróżką, w jej łagodnym uśmiechu kryła się zawsze jakaś skłonność do psot, którą wszystkie dziewczynki Ringterów uwielbiały.   
I tak Lara musiała udać się do Hogwartu ze świadomością, że w Norze została tylko osierocona Sabelle, bez Letice. Przed jej piątym rokiem kontaktowała się z nami Minerwa, chciała wiedzieć, czy dziewczynka poradzi sobie z obowiązkami prefekta. Dostrzegliśmy w tym dla niej szansę na powrót do normalności. I już pierwszego dnia wpadła w drzwiach przedziału dla prefektów na Michaela Malfoya, zdolnego, lecz nieco nieobecnego Krukona. Och, na pewno przez te pierwsze cztery lata wpadała na niego od czasu do czasu, może kiedyś podała mu pióro, które upuścił. Może tysiąc razy dotykała półek w bibliotece tuż po tym, gdy on robił to samo. Ale właśnie wtedy, gdy oboje nieco zdenerwowani nową rolą spieszyli się na spotkanie prefektów, czas na chwilę stanął w miejscu.  
Z miesiąca na miesiąc listy Lary stawały się coraz bardziej pogodne, mimo że i w niej tak jak w każdym z nas pozostał okruch żalu i rozpaczy. Daliśmy im dziesięć miesięcy wiosny, nieświadomie pozwoliliśmy, by Lara zakwitła przy Michaelu. Głównie dlatego, że nie wiedzieliśmy, że jest Malfoyem. Czerwiec tego roku był parny i duszny. Jak zwykle stawiliśmy się tłumnie na King's Cross. Fred i Verity czekali na swojego syna, Gilberta, starszego od Lary zaledwie o miesiąc, godnego następcę ojca. Po dzieci Ringterów wybraliśmy się w trójkę – ja, Harry i Amelia. Vincent tego dnia pracował, dlatego nie mógł przybyć na peron.   
Z przedziałów wysypali się rozgadani uczniowie, tak jakby przez cały rok szkolny nie zdążyli jeszcze omówić wszystkiego. Rozumiem to aż za dobrze, przed każdym pożegnaniem na usta ciśnie się tyle słów... Wypatrywałam moich prawnuków i wnuka. Wyszli każde z innego przedziału, Lily wciąż w uczniowskiej szacie, jak przystało na absolwentkę. Na jej piersi widniał herb szkoły. Skończyła już edukację, dlatego też miała pozostać przede wszystkim uczennicą Hogwartu, nie Gryfonką. Pożegnała jakiegoś chłopca pocałunkiem w policzek i podeszła do nas. Nigdy go nie poznaliśmy. Lily po szkole planowała oddać się pracy, tak jak większość młodych czarownic tego pokolenia.  
W 2036 roku po raz pierwszy z pociągu wysiadł Janus, szóste, najmłodsze dziecko Amelii i Vincenta. Otoczony przez grupę przyjaciół opowiadał coś głośno, trzymał w ręce tułów czekoladowej żaby, której głowę właśnie żuł. Amelia stojąca za mną cicho jęknęła, widząc ten brak manier. Listy od Janusa przychodziły nieregularnie i zwykle były bardzo krótkie. O ile dziewczynki często pisały osobno do rodziców, do mnie i do dziadków, o tyle ich brat ograniczał się do wypisania na początku długiego nagłówka. Dokładnie pamiętam moment, w którym odłączył się od kolegów i nagle oklapł, jakby uleciało z niego powietrze. Podszedł do nas powoli, jakby oczekiwał bury. Podeszłam do niego i przytuliłam jak zwykle. Tęsknota w naszym świecie jest czymś tak naturalnym jak oddychanie. Wychowujesz swoje dziecko przez jedenaście lat, ocierasz łzy, leczysz obtarte kolana, obserwujesz, jak rośnie. A potem przylatuje sowa i wiesz, że to twoje dziecko już wcale nie jest twoje, że magia się o nie upomniała, że tak naprawdę dała ci je tylko na przechowanie. Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, co dzieje się z sercem niemagicznej matki w takiej sytuacji.   
W moich ramionach z ulgą odetchnął pierwszy Ślizgon w naszej rodzinie.  
Wkrótce dołączyły do nas Laura i Laraine, czekaliśmy tylko na Larę. Pojawiła się chwilę później, pod rękę z Michaelem. Na pierwszy rzut oka chłopiec nie wyglądał na wcielenie zła. Na drugi też nie. Wszyscy rozpłynęliśmy się w uśmiechach, Lara nie wypuszczała jego dłoni z własnej. Wydawał się nieco speszony.  
\- Mamo, babciu, dziadku, to mój chłopak – pisnęła Lara i uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.   
\- Harry Potter – przedstawił się Harry i wyciągnął w kierunku chłopaka dłoń.  
\- Michael Malfoy, proszę pana – odparł.  
I to był koniec.  
Często w gniewie czy zaślepieniu postępujemy głupio, nierozsądnie albo po prostu źle. Wiedziałam to wtedy, przecież wciąż miałam przed oczami moją Ginny, taką silną, taką kruchą, taką moją i nie moją. Wystarczyło położyć Harry'emu rękę na ramieniu. Może powiedziałby słowo mniej. A może nie.  
Płomień świecy jest dzisiaj równy i spokojny. Wyciąga się powoli w górę, a potem równie powoli opada. Muszę odetchnąć kilka razy głębiej, zanim sięgnę do pamiętników Ginny. Moja mała córeczka...

_Helen znów pytała, czy potrzebuję porozmawiać. Nie chcę z nią rozmawiać. Jest obca.  
Wolę ten mugolski brulion, który od niej dostałam. Przynajmniej mam pewność, że nic w nim nie siedzi. Nikt nie odpowiada.  
Zaczynam zauważać, że moje szaty robią się coraz bardziej dopasowane. Nie mam zamiaru się tym przejmować. Nikt nie może zauważyć.  
Czasami wychodzę do pobliskiego parku. Czasami, gdy już nie mogę wytrzymać w tym małym pokoiku, w kuchni ze stanowczo zbyt niskimi blatami, gdy nie mogę już znieść pogodnego wyrazu twarzy Helen, wychodzę. Wtapiam się w tłum, opuszczam głowę nisko, unoszę trochę ramiona. Otula mnie hałas brzmiącego obco języka. Czuję się tak, jakby świat, który znam, nie istniał. Przysiadam na ławce, otulam się szczelniej płaszczem i obserwuję spacerowiczów. Mimo coraz gorszej pogody często widuję zmęczone życiem matki z dziećmi. Prowadzą wózki, a na ich twarzach widzę zniechęcenie. Trzymają za ręce kilkuletnie szkraby, okrążają placyk najszybciej, jak się da, podczas gdy obok truchta ktoś o bardzo krótkich nóżkach i wracają do domu.   
Już nie boję się wychodzić. Spędziłam ponad miesiąc w domu Helen. Jesień prawie się skończyła, a ja ledwo to zauważyłam. Nie płaczę. Nie potrafię się wściec. Nic już nie czuję, a przynajmniej tak bardzo bym chciała nie czuć. Ale nie płaczę.  
Wykochałam przez niego serce. Nie wypłaczę oczu.  
Nienawidzę go. Wieczorami zamykam oczy i zapominam kolejne szczegóły. Jeszcze wczoraj pamiętałam, jak odbijało się światło księżyca w jego oczach. Dziś już nie. Dziś już wcale nie pamiętam. Dzięki temu trochę mniej go kocham. Któregoś wieczoru zapomnę ostatnią dobrą, małą rzecz i następnego dnia obudzę się całkowicie wolna. Nie będę w stanie pokochać nikogo innego, ale jego też nie._

Nie mogę, nie mogę, przecież pęknie mi serce.

W roku 1999 udało się odnaleźć jeden z horkruksów. Nie była to jednak brosza Roweny. Czasami odkrycie tego, czego szukasz, niewiele pomaga. I tak Hermiona, Harry i Ron zawędrowali do Walii, kierowani wskazówkami Dumbledore'a i biografią Helgi Hufflepuff.

\- Mam tego dosyć! - Harry uderzył pięścią w najbliższe drzewo. Siedzący na niskiej gałęzi mysikrólik nie spłoszył się, jak powinien.  
Hermiona po niedawnej teleportacji zajęta była stawianiem osłon, a Ron wyciągał już z plecaka namiot. Zanosiło się na śnieg. Ostatnio coraz częściej musieli znosić furię swojego przyjaciela i doszli do wniosku, że czasem jedynym słusznym wyjściem pozostaje ignorowanie go.   
\- Mam tego, cholera jasna, dosyć! Słyszycie? Wracamy do Nory! Niech ten skurwiel po mnie przyjdzie i to wszystko załatwi! Wyjdę mu na spotkanie poza osłony! Mam dosyć błądzenia! Nikt nie wygrał wojny, siedząc w namiocie z nosem w książce! Nikt! Nie! Wygrał! Cholernej! Wojny! Przed! Dwudziestką! - wykrzyczał, akcentując każde słowo solidnym kopniakiem w oszroniony pniak. Nagle jakby ktoś podciął mu sznurki, opadł na ziemię. - Nie damy sobie rady, prawda? - powiedział już spokojnie. Mysikrólik wciąż siedział na gałęzi nad jego głową.  
Hermiona wymruczała ostatnie zaklęcie i uklękła przy Harrym. Po matczynemu poprawiła mu szalik i rzuciła zaklęcie na ziemię, by się nie przeziębił. Udawała, że nie zauważyła łez zamarzających na jego rzęsach.  
\- Poradzimy sobie, Harry, poradzimy – powiedziała powoli. - Jeszcze napiszą o nas w tych książkach, których tak bardzo nie lubisz. Jeszcze będą opowiadać legendy – westchnęła.  
\- Tak, legendy o chłopcu, który wygrał cholerną wojnę przed dwudziestką. – Ron uśmiechnął się znad ogniska, które właśnie rozpalał. - Albo krótko po niej. 

I napisali. I opowiadali.  
I do tej pory nikt nie wie, że bohater płakał kiedyś, wrzeszcząc z bezsilności. O takich rzeczach się nie mówi, o takich sprawach się nie pisze.

 _15 listopada 1998, w Walii  
Wieczór jest chłodny, ale spokojny. Już nie przerażają mnie odgłosy nocy, doskonale je znam. To tylko las.  
Dumbledore wysłał nas tutaj, bo Walia wydała na świat Helgę Hufflepuff. To tylko jakieś 20 tysięcy metrów kwadratowych do przeszukania. Zakładając, że Voldemort zdecydował właśnie tutaj wrócić z jej czarką.  
Za dnia staram się uśmiechać, wspierać Harry'ego, opowiadać mu głupoty o tym, jak to zostaniemy bohaterami. W nocy gdy trzymam wartę, najchętniej wywrzeszczałabym całą moją niepewność i frustrację, ale przecież nie mogę. Bo obudzę chłopców.  
Nocami uczę się zaklęć. Jeśli odpowiednio mocno się skupisz, jeśli znasz odpowiednie słowa, zwykłym _Accio _możesz wyrwać komuś kawałek aorty. Albo żyły płucnej. Minimalne straty magii własnej, optymalne korzyści w walce.  
Tuż na granicy ustawionych przeze mnie osłon jak zwykle o tej porze pojawił się dzik. Krąży wokół namiotu, zachowuje się cokolwiek niecodziennie. Patrzy niemal... inteligentnie.  
Głupstwa plotę, to tylko dzik przychodzący codziennie od tygodnia, o tej samej porze.  
Wczoraj Harry’emu usiadł na ramieniu ptak. Malutki, oliwkowozielony z żółtym pasem na głowie. Zaświergotał po swojemu „si, si, si” i wszystkim nagle zrobiło się cieplej. Harry zamarł nad plecakiem, z którego właśnie wyjmował moje notatki na temat życia Helgi. Po chwili ptaszek zaszczebiotał raz jeszcze i odfrunął na wschód. To wszystko robi się coraz dziwniejsze.  
Albo ja dopatruję się znaków tam, gdzie ich nie ma.  
Za chwilę obudzi się Ron, jak zwykle usiądzie obok mnie. Położę mu głowę na ramieniu, a on powie, żebym poszła się rozgrzać i spróbowała zasnąć. Zostanę z nim chwilę, bo wiem, że obojgu nam to potrzebne.  
Nie padły żadne deklaracje, żadnych wybuchów namiętności, wielkich emocji. Po prostu jego dłoń zawsze pojawia się, gdy moja potrzebuje się czegoś przytrzymać.   
Od ponad roku wędrujemy, szukamy, sami jesteśmy szukani. Co jakiś czas przekazuję strzępy informacji do Nory w bezpieczny sposób. Sama go wymyśliłam i jestem z niego dumna, nie ma miejsca na fałszywą skromność! Byliśmy na weselu Billa i Fleur. Przez jakieś dwie godziny, na więcej brakło nam odwagi. Nie odwiedziliśmy domów na Święta.  
Nie mamy nic.  
Nie mamy nic oprócz stosu notatek na temat założycieli, kilku kłów bazyliszka i tego połatanego namiotu.  
Od płaczu powstrzymuje mnie chyba tylko cień ubierającego się Rona na płótnie namiotu._

Czasem myślę, że to dla mnie zbyt wiele. Czytanie tych wspomnień, pisanie, to wszystko sprawia, że targają mną wątpliwości. Czy powinnam pozwalać, by tak prywatne przecież zapiski zostały kiedyś źle odczytane? Czy Amelia i Emily powinny znać prawdę? Całą brutalną, odartą ze wszystkich szeptów i eufemizmów prawdę wyzierającą z pamiętników Ginny?  
Ale jeśli ja tego nie zrobię, to kto? Kto będzie miał tyle odwagi co ja, ponad stuletnia staruszka pogodzona z nadchodzącą śmiercią?  
Spiszę to wszystko, poskładam historię z kawałków tych małych historii. A wy, nadchodzący po mnie, zrobicie z tym to, co zechcecie. Ale nie oceniajcie nas zbyt surowo. Nie dlatego, że była wojna, nie dlatego. Nie dlatego, że Ginny była tak młoda. Nie dlatego, że my wszyscy byliśmy młodzi, niedoświadczeni i przerażeni.  
Nie oceniajcie nas zbyt surowo, bo byliśmy tylko ludźmi.  
Świeca wypaliła się prawie całkiem, a ja nie napisałam zbyt wiele. Wciąż myślę o Larze i Michaelu. Po tym spotkaniu na dworcu Lara przepłakała całe lato. Dosłownie – nawet gdy się śmiała, łzy czaiły się gdzieś w kącikach jej oczu lub na granicy rzęs.  
Teraz ma piękną ślubną szatę. Białą, jak należy. Prostą w kroju. Z niebiesko–srebrnym rozłożystym kołnierzem, który świadczy o tym, że przed ślubem oddała się nauce. Jest pełnym poświęcenia uzdrowicielem i pedagogiem, ale przede wszystkim naukowcem. Suknia wisi na drzwiach szafy przede mną, co chwilę przyciąga mój wzrok. Na podłodze stoją brzydkie, panieńskie buty. Na pewno w kawalerskim pokoju Michaela wisi równie biała szata, z równie rozłożystym i barwnym kołnierzem. A pod nią stoją dwie pary butów, męskie i damskie. Czarne, błyszczące.  
Niech wam się wiedzie moje dzieci. Niech wam się wiedzie.   
Wstaje nowy dzień.


	6. Świeca piąta: żółta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowała Morwena

  
**Świeca piąta**  
żółta

_Aequum est, ut quis participavit lucrum, participet et damnum_  
Słuszne jest, by ten, kto uczestniczy w zysku, uczestniczył też w stracie

 

Witaj, nowy, dwa tysiące siedemdziesiąty pierwszy roku. Bądź dobry dla Nory i jej dzieci rozsypanych po całym świecie. Już nic nie planuję, już o nic nie proszę dla siebie.  
Ślub Lary i Michaela był jednym z tych najbardziej wzruszających, jednym z tych ściskających za gardło i wyciskających łzy. Z czułością obserwowałam Larę, która prawie rozmazywała się na brzegach, tak była podekscytowana, krążąc po naszej kuchni. Na stole - tym samym, który szorowałam tak zapamiętale lata temu - leżał jej biały welon. Wszyscy byliśmy już prawie gotowi do drogi. Patrząc na Larę, dochodziłam do wniosku, że nie czekała na ten dzień trzydzieści lat – czekała pół wieku, całe swoje życie spędziła, czekając.  
Jest tyle kobiet, które czekają całe lata na miłość, podczas gdy ona miała ją w zasięgu ręki. Laro, przebacz mi, błagam.  
Ceremonia zgodnie ze zwyczajem odbyła się w domu pana młodego. Michael od dawna żył na własny rachunek, z dala od przepychu Malfoy Manor. Udaliśmy się tam, kolejno wchodząc w płomienie ze słowami „Słowicze Gniazdo” na ustach.  
Wreszcie w kuchni pozostały tylko Amelia i Lara. Matka ma aportować córkę w magiczny krąg w odpowiednim momencie. Panna młoda powinna pojawić się na miejscu, mając pana młodego możliwie najbliżej siebie. Trudność polega na tym, że pan młody musi przedtem powitać wszystkich gości przybywających przez kominek i nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy dokładnie znajdzie się na wyznaczonym miejscu. Szczęście małżonków będzie największe, gdy aportacja panny młodej wypadnie w tej samej chwili, co wejście pana młodego do kręgu. Dlatego tak bardzo dbamy o to, by nigdy nie spóźniać się na śluby. Lara składała przysięgę w śnieżnym kręgu z uwagi na porę roku, jej temperament i wiek. Michael postanowił, że począwszy od tego wyboru zaczyna się ich wspólne życie.  
Gdy Michael wolno zbliżał się do białej obręczy, trzymałam kciuki tak mocno, że zbielały mi kostki. Gdy pewnie stawiał pierwszy krok, wstrzymałam oddech. Gdy zrobił drugi, usłyszeliśmy donośny dźwięk aportacji. Wypuściłam powietrze.  
Przysięgę małżeńską słyszałam tyle razy, że każde słowo odbijało się w mojej głowie echem głosów setek par. _Niech magia mi świadkiem... ślubuję... kocham, póki magia pozwoli i ja pozwolę... niechaj wiadomym będzie, że biorę ciebie... z tobą się łączę, w tobie pokładam nadzieję i moc... z tobą magię dzielę i mnożę... przyjmę, co mi dasz, co magia da mi poprzez ciebie i twoją miłość..._  
Takie piękne omeny. Dwa białe kręgi, idealnie wymierzone pojawienie się pary młodej. Niewielu parom w naszej rodzinie się to udało.  
Ja ślubowałam w kwietnym, wiosennym kręgu symbolizującym pomyślność i płodność. Artur wybrał jesienny. Mówi się, że jesień jest odbiciem wiosny, ale trzeba wielkiej miłości, by takie małżeństwo trwało szczęśliwie.  
Gdy Michael machnięciem różdżki zmienił panieńskie trzewiczki Lary na błyszczące, wysokie buty mężatki, ceremonia dobiegła końca. Nowożeńcy odwrócili się twarzami do siebie, by szeptem wypowiedzieć ostatnie, prywatne przyrzeczenia.  
Następnie przyszedł czas na składanie życzeń. Jako pierwsi do nowożeńców podchodzą najświeżsi małżonkowie – James, wnuk Emily, i jego poślubiona pół roku temu żona Alissa. Potem już płyniemy falą, zachowując kolejność – małżeństwa z najdłuższymi stażami na końcu. 

_Wtorek, 28 grudnia 1999_  
Święta w tym roku? Niezauważone. Charlie na akcji od 23. Wrócił wczoraj.  
Helen szalała z niepokoju. Powstrzymałam się od wyzwania jej od idiotek tylko dlatego, że też się o niego nieco martwiłam. A jednak to nie ten rodzaj strachu, który czuję za każdym razem, gdy pomyślę o Ronie i Hermionie. Nie ma ich już tak długo.  
Charlie wrócił z prezentami od mamy, musiał wpaść na chwilę do Kwatery Głównej. Jeszcze nie otworzyłam swojego. 

Wysłałam jej wtedy książkę o opiece nad magicznymi niemowlętami. Dokładnie ten sam egzemplarz, który dostałam od mojej matki, nosząc Billa pod sercem. Nawet nie podejrzewałam, że zareaguje tak gwałtownie. Gdy w końcu otworzyła pakunek ode mnie, zastygła na chwilę z tomem w ręku. Potem odłożyła go delikatnie na biurko.  
Widzę, jak siedzi na parapecie otwartego okna, a płatki śniegu wirują i tańczą wokół niej. Widzę każdą łzę cicho płynącą po jej policzku i zamarzającą na skorupę. Każda z nich wciąż mnie boli.  
Wyobrażam sobie Helen, pełną niepewności i chęci pomocy, wykręcającą palce ze zdenerwowania. Magia przewróciła jej życie do góry nogami, nie tylko zaskakując ją swoim istnieniem, ale także wkraczając w jej życie z całym wojennym inwentarzem. I z Ginny.  
Magia kobiet w ciąży jest wyjątkowo niestabilna. Oczywiście istnieje całe mnóstwo przesądów z tym związanych. Mawiają, że charłactwo bierze się z nieobecności ojca w czasie ciąży. Stąd przeświadczenie arystokratycznych rodów, że ich ubogie w magię dzieci nie należą naprawdę do rodziny. Jest w tym być może ziarno prawdy, ale nie do końca. Charłactwo ma wiele przyczyn, a części z nich wciąż nie poznaliśmy. Rozwijające się dziecko czerpie z rezerw magicznych matki, a te uzupełniają się. Niestety nie dzieje się to adekwatnie do potrzeb dziecka. Są chwile, gdy kobiecie zostaje już tylko _żelazna magiczna rezerwa_ i wtedy właśnie przydaje się obecność ojca, od którego dziecko mogłoby czerpać, żeby prawidłowo się rozwijać.  
Innym razem magii jest tak dużo, że wystarczy iskra, by zaburzyć jej równowagę. To właśnie miała okazję obserwować Helen, gdy nagle zwariowała większość sprzętów elektronicznych w jej domu. W powietrzu czuć było elektryczność.  
\- Ginny? - zapytała spokojnie Helen, pewnie obawiając się reakcji. Może odetchnęła głęboko, marząc o uspokajającej obecności Charliego u swojego boku. - Ginny, kochanie?  
\- Nie jestem – wyszeptała.  
\- Ale możesz być! - odpowiedziała szybko Helen. - Powiedz mi, proszę.  
\- Co dokładnie chcesz wiedzieć? - zapytała nieobecnym głosem.  
\- Na początek może zamkniesz okno? Przeziębimy się, a w twoim stanie...  
\- W moim stanie, w moim stanie! Błogosławiony, pieprzony stan, który zmienia wszystko, co?  
\- Zamknij okno, proszę. Napijesz się herbaty? Zrobię, dobrze? - zaproponowała spokojnie.  
Dopiero w kuchni Helen pozwoliła sobie na moment zawahania, roztrzęsienia, zagrzechotania filiżanką o spodek. Gdy wróciła do pokoju Ginny, była już całkowicie spokojna.  
\- Co robisz?  
\- Upinam włosy w kok.  
\- Nigdy tego nie robiłaś.  
\- Może czas najwyższy? - zapytała Ginny. A zaraz potem zawarczała pod nosem, bo włosy zamiast ułożyć się ciasno, opadły jej na kark. - Chcesz zobaczyć jeszcze trochę magii? - Skierowała różdżkę na włosy, obcinając pół cala.  
\- Ginny! Nie rób tego! Proszę, nie rób tego! - zawołała Helen. Ginny opadła na kanapę blisko niej. Schowała twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Masz rację. Nie potrafię. Tak jak nie umiem się odciąć od niego. Od tego wszystkiego.  
\- Jeśli chcesz, zrób najpierw kok. Sprawdź, czy ci pasuje. Sprawdź, jak się z nim czujesz. Pomóc ci?  
I Ginny usiadła u stóp Helen, a ta czesała jej długie włosy delikatnie, w nadziei, że ją uspokoi.  
\- Płacz, Ginny, płacz. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Jeszcze nie wiemy jak, ale w końcu będzie.  
\- Ja nie płaczę, Helen. Ja nigdy nie płaczę.  
\- Proszę bardzo, oto kok a'la bibliotekarka albo księgowa. Jak ci się podoba? Skoro zmieniłaś już fryzurę, to może nadszedł czas na podejście do płaczu? Może ci ulży? - powiedziała z uśmiechem Helen. Ginny uniosła rękę ponad kark i zbadała palcami okrągłą bułeczkę.  
\- Dziwnie. Ale całkiem przyjemnie.  
Siedziały chwilę w ciszy, pijąc chłodną już herbatę.  
\- Nauczysz mnie rumuńskiego?  
\- Oczywiście, jeśli tylko chcesz - odparła zaskoczona Helen.

W ostatecznym rozrachunku wysłanie tej książki nie miało tak złych skutków, jak mogłoby mieć. Wszystko dzięki Helen. Drobnej, niepozornej, pozbawionej magii Helen. Dziewczyna, która nie miała nic wspólnego z magią, z naszą rodziną, okazała się dla Ginny większym oparciem niż ja, jej matka. Myślę o Helen z rozrzewnieniem, ubolewając nad krótkim czasem danym mugolom. Przestawiam świecę bliżej zdjęcia w delikatnej ramce. Zrobiono je latem 2010 roku. Charlie stoi za fotelem, na którym siedzi Helen z Adamem na ręku. Wokół niej pięcioletnie Madeleine, Madison i Mabel zapatrzone w braciszka. Dzieci powojnia.  
Księżyc świeci dziś jasno, sprawiając, że niebo wydaje się ciemniejsze.  
Ginny pilnie uczyła się rumuńskiego, a także tego, co sama nazywała mugoloznawstwem praktycznym. Gdy teraz o tym myślę, wiem, że przygotowywała się wtedy do życia z dala od magicznej Anglii. Że bardzo chciała się od nas odsunąć i diametralnie zmienić swoje życie, bo wszystko, w co wierzyła, przestało istnieć. A przynajmniej tak wtedy myślała. Ale na szczęście niektórych rzeczy nie da się tak po prostu odrzucić. Z niektórymi osobami wiążą nas więzi tak silne, że choćbyśmy próbowali pół życia je przecinać, choćbyśmy zniszczyli ich tysiąc, to zawsze znajdzie się ta tysiąc pierwsza. Ta najsilniejsza, która przyciągnie nas do domu w odpowiednim czasie.

Ginny odkąd się urodziła, co wrzesień żegnała braci na King’s Cross. Co roku zostawałyśmy na peronie coraz bardziej same. Aż w końcu zostałyśmy tylko we dwie, jakby okradzione. Ginny szczególnie tęskniła za Billem, różnica wieku pomiędzy nimi była na tyle duża, że widywali się jedynie latem.  
Pamiętam moją małą Ginny, pięcioletnią i zapłakaną tak jak tylko pięciolatki potrafią. To był jeszcze ten czas, gdy nie musiałam pytać o powody. Wystarczyło mi jedno spojrzenie.  
\- Ginny. – Rozłożyłam ramiona jak skrzydła, a ona się w nie wtuliła. Kołysałam ją delikatnie, gładziłam długie włosy.  
\- Chłopcy wrócą? - zapytała, gdy już się uspokoiła.  
\- Tak, kochanie, wrócą. Najpierw na Gwiazdkę, a potem na wakacje.  
\- To długo. Jeszcze nawet nie ma zimy.  
\- Wcale nie tak długo. Przyjdzie jutro, potem pojutrze, potem następny dzień i ani się obejrzysz, a będziesz mieć Billa z powrotem. - Dotknęłam palcem wskazującym jej nosa, by skłonić ją do uśmiechu.  
\- Dzień, dzień i jeszcze dzień. Długo, mamo! - Sięgnęłam po ramkę wiszącą nad łóżkiem, umieszczone w niej zdjęcie przedstawiało całą naszą rodzinę.  
\- Popatrz, kochanie. Popatrz na swoje włosy, jakie są?  
\- Krótkie, nawet nie miałam warkoczy!  
\- Widzisz? To zdjęcie sprzed roku. Czas płynie, cały czas tak samo, codziennie twoje włosy rosną troszeczkę. Ale zauważasz to dopiero po jakimś czasie, prawda?  
\- Czyli jak Bill wróci, będą dłuższe, co?  
\- Właśnie tak. Nie będziemy ich ścinać, a okaże się, że czas płynie szybciej, niż myślisz.  
Gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłam Ginny z upiętymi gładko włosami, wiedziałam już, że to koniec pewnej epoki. Mówią, że motyle nigdy nie widzą swoich skrzydeł. Żyją nieświadome. I myślę, że Ginny wtedy - pochylona nad kołyską z drżącymi rękami i zamętem w głowie - nie wiedziała, jak wspaniałą będzie matką. Czy przestała być moją córką, gdy sama urodziła? Nie wiem. Ale na jej widok poczułam pustkę, jakby ktoś zabrał mi coś ważnego. Tak bardzo chciałam ją odzyskać, chciałam z powrotem moją małą córeczkę. Nigdy mi się to już nie udało. Dorosła, zmieniła się i nawet gdy znów była moja, nie była już tą dziewczynką z dwoma długimi warkoczami. Ani nawet nastolatką z wodospadem ognia na plecach.  
Moja babcia często mówiła, że swój wiek najłatwiej odmierzać dorastającymi dziećmi, że czasem musisz zostać stateczną matką, teściową, babką, mimo że wydaje się, jakby to zaledwie wczorajszego wieczora czytano ci bajki. Mimo że zupełnie nie czujesz się gotowa, mimo że nigdy nie będziesz. Czas zawsze rwał skokami, kilka razy się zagapiłam wrzucona nagle w nowy rozdział.  
Moja teraźniejszość ciągnie się niczym karmel, ale gdy tylko zostaję sama w tym pokoju i zanurzam się we wspomnieniach, czas nagle rusza do przodu, tak jakby nigdy nie było go dość, by to wszystko spisać. Boję się tego, boję się, że go zabraknie, a ja nie skończę. Dzisiejszą część piszę nowym piórem, które dostałam od Sabelle na Gwiazdkę. Jest bardzo ładne, w czasach mojej młodości nikt takich nie produkował. Mieni się wszystkimi odcieniami błękitu i zieleni, dobrze leży w dłoni. Mogę pisać nim całą noc.  
Sabelle wie, że piszę. Jednak nie odważyłam się jej powiedzieć co dokładnie. Boję się, że ktoś odnajdzie księgę zbyt wcześnie. Że ktoś przeczyta to wszystko i przyjdzie do mnie po więcej. Po więcej słów i odpowiedzi, których nie będę mogła ani chciała udzielić. Mam nadzieję, że gdy to czytasz, mój drogi wnuku, mnie już od dawna nie ma między wami. Znajdźcie księgę. Znajdźcie ją i wyciągnijcie wnioski, tak jakbyście czytali o trochę obcych ludziach. O nieco obcych, a jednocześnie znajomych kobietach rzuconych w ten wir.  
Zastanawiam się, kto i kiedy znajdzie tę kronikę – czy będzie wtedy z wami Hermiona? Mam wrażenie, że nie potrafię opisać jej historii tak jak trzeba. Byłyśmy sobie bliskie, mieszkałyśmy razem i to jej oddałam Norę, gdy stwierdziłam, że pora na nowe. To ona przez lata była tu panią. I wiele się zmieniło, a jednak wszystko pozostało takie samo. Jest moją synową, kocham ją jak córkę, ale nigdy nie mogłam powiedzieć, że ją rozumiem. Zastanawiam się, czy ktokolwiek mógł.  
Nic nie zapowiadało, że rok 1999 skończy się tak strasznie, nic nie zapowiadało, że skończy się już w październiku wyjazdem Ginny do Rumunii (tak naprawdę skończył się wtedy, w ten brzydki wtorek siódmego dnia września). W lipcu tego roku Fleur stanęła w letnim kręgu, by ślubować Billowi, który swoje miejsce w jesiennym zajął blisko minutę za wcześnie. Na weselu na mgnienie chwili pojawili się nasi wygnańcy.  
Ale początkiem kolejnego roku sprawili oni, że na świecie było o jedną cząstkę Voldemorta mniej. Tak więc rok 2000 zaczął się dobrze. Zaczął się promykiem nadziei. Historia zdobycia i zniszczenia czarki Helgi związana jest z dziedziną magii, o której wciąż niewiele wiadomo.  
Koniec 1999 roku to w pamiętniku Hermiony rzeka dni podobnych do siebie, to strumień pytań bez odpowiedzi i wołania o pomoc.

_20 listopada 1999r._  
Jak długo jeszcze?  
23 listopada 1999r.  
Dziś transmutowałam jeden z moich podkoszulków w sweter. Nienawidzę transmutacji.  
24 listopada 1999r.  
Ron się przeziębił. Kończą się eliksiry. Oczywiście bagatelizuje swoje objawy i odmawia Pieprzowego.  
27 listopada 1999r.  
Próbowałam dziś przekonać chłopców, żebyśmy zatrzymali się w jakimś hotelu chociaż na jedną noc. Harry to przemyśli.  
29 listopada 1999r.  
Czy mogło pójść gorzej? Przy dzisiejszej aportacji wylądowałam wyjątkowo niefortunnie. Wydaje mi się, że skręciłam kostkę.  
30 listopada 1999r.  
Ron był tak przejęty, że nauczył się zaklęcia uśmierzającego ból. Jest lepiej. Boimy się zrobić coś więcej. 

Gdyby się nad tym zastanowić, to właśnie skręcona kostka Hermiony doprowadziła do znalezienia czarki Helgi. Początkiem grudnia całą trójką postanowili, że zatrzymają się w hotelu blisko szpitala. Plan był desperacki i raczej naiwny. Zakładał, że Hermiona użyje Wielosokowego (Merlin jeden wie, skąd go mieli), by podszyć się pod pielęgniarkę. Wyobrażali sobie, że od koleżanki po fachu nikt nie będzie żądał dokumentów. Przypadkową kobietę chcieli ogłuszyć na parkingu pod szpitalem.  
Hermiona nigdy nie była dobrą aktorką. Na początku zbyt surowa, zbyt sztywno trzymająca się zasad, nigdy nie umiała kłamać. Z czasem jednak wyrobiła w sobie umiejętność dostosowania się do sytuacji. Wiem, że tego ranka była zdenerwowana. Na pewno tysiąc razy powtórzyła w głowie: „Niezdara ze mnie, potknęłam się na parkingu!”, wykrzywiała usta w nieco nienaturalnym uśmiechu. Smakowała kłamstwo na języku. Wyobrażała sobie możliwe scenariusze. Uśmiech i _Chodź, zaraz to obejrzę_ , grymas warg? Żądanie dokumentów? W razie gdyby poszło źle, różdżka umocowana przy nadgarstku w ułamku sekundy mogła znaleźć drogę, by wysunąć się spod mankietu. To miała być ostateczność. Byle tylko przestało boleć, byle tylko znów mogła być przydatna sprawie i przyjaciołom.  
Maskarada nie doszła do skutku. W ogóle nie dotarli do tego miasteczka, nie zamieszkali w hotelu, nie wybrali się do szpitala. Tego dnia spakowali się i stanęli obok siebie jak zawsze przed teleportacją. To był ten najbardziej niebezpieczny moment, ta chwila pomiędzy jednym ochronnym zaklęciem a drugim. Kilkanaście sekund przed teleportacją i po niej. Łatwy cel. I właśnie ten moment wybrał drobny mysikrólik, by przysiąść na ramieniu Harry'ego, zanucić krótko _si, si, si_ , a potem złapać pelerynę-niewidkę spoczywającą w zgięciu łokcia Hermiony i odlecieć.  
\- Łapcie ją! - krzyczała bezradnie Hermiona, gdy okazało się, że jej _Accio_ nie działa. Z mroku lasu wyłoniło się siedem postaci. - Uciekajcie! Uciekajcie!  
Oczywiście do niej wrócili. Nieznajomi zdążyli w tym czasie nałożyć bariery antydeportacyjne.  
\- Nie podchodź! - Harry wymierzył różdżką w najbliższego z nich.  
\- Opuść różdżkę, Cisowy Wojowniku. Twoje młode Wierzby zasługują, by cię poznać, nim zapłaczą.  
Słowa zaklęcia rozbrajającego uwięzły im w gardłach, gdy zdali sobie sprawę, że przybysze nie mają różdżek.  
\- Kim jesteście? - zapytała Hermiona.  
\- Mądrością, którą tak cenisz, Modrzewiu.

To jedno zdanie podsumowało wiele w Hermionie. Stary, obcy mężczyzna rozumiał ją pewnie lepiej niż którekolwiek z nas. Umiłowanie mądrości - tak oczywiste do zauważenia dla wszystkich - nie zawsze było tym, czym się wydawało. Przed rozpoczęciem nauki w Hogwarcie Hermiona była zapewne przerażona. Ktoś usiłował wyrwać ją z tego, co dobrze znała. A jednocześnie zawsze przecież wiedziała, że kiedyś to nastąpi. Gdzieś pod skórą, a może w kościach czuła, że nie pasuje do tego życia. Potem natomiast zastanawiała się, czy aby na pewno pasuje do drugiego. Czy aby na pewno będzie potrafiła nadrobić te pierwsze jedenaście lat, które spędziła nie tam, gdzie powinna. Nic nie wiedziała o Magii. Nic nie wiedziała o naszym, o _swoim_ życiu. To było tak, jakby ktoś pozbawił ją najważniejszej części, jakby magia dopiero teraz naprawiała swoją pomyłkę. Pociechę znalazła w książkach. Czytała, czytała i czytała, by znaleźć odpowiedzi i by zbudować fundamenty swojego świata na nowo. Świat wiedzy był bezpieczny. Zrozumienie przynosi oswojenie.  
W tym aspekcie ją rozumiem – każdy potrzebuje kotwicy, czegoś stałego w życiu. Właśnie dlatego w sytuacjach kryzysowych Hermiona była spokojna, spokojna pewnością setek przejrzanych stron. Ileż to razy widziałam jej trzęsące się ręce czy zaczerwienione oczy, gdy nie można było odwołać się do liter. Raz, ledwie raz wypłakiwała się na moim ramieniu. Nic nie mogłam zrobić. Placem boju Hermiony było życie, prawdziwe życie.  
Nigdzie nie czuć się naprawdę w domu. To gorsze niż bycie bezdomnym. To jak bycie modrzewiem wśród jodeł i świerków. Wiem, jak bardzo bolała ją ta nienazwana myśl. Gdzieś w niej wciąż pewnie siedzi ten okruch lodu, ta drzazga, te stracone jedenaście lat, które z takim zapałem usiłowała nadrobić. Ta potrzeba udowodnienia, że jest prawdziwą czarownicą. Co roku wracała na krótko do swojego mugolskiego domu, by odkryć, że to nigdy do końca nie był jej dom. A przecież kochała swoich rodziców. Kochała ich i żałowała. Żałowała pary przeklętej dzieckiem, które należy do Magii.  
Jeśli po odrodzeniu Voldemorta wiele osób miało wątpliwości co do tego, czy rzeczywiście powrócił, to z czasem stało się to zupełnie jasne. Podczas gdy nasi wygnańcy czerpali moc i mądrość u źródeł, cała reszta z nas oddychała śmiercią. Matki tuliły do siebie nieswoje dzieci, płacząc nad tymi, które same straciły. Magiczne społeczeństwa nie znają instytucji zajmujących się sierotami. Dzieci są darem Magii i zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto chce zaopiekować się sierotą. Wiele tych wojennych dzieci traciło matki więcej niż raz.  
To była wojna. Przetrwaliśmy. To była wojna, to były śmierci, to były brutalne zabójstwa niewinnych.  
Ale to trzy morderstwa miały znaczenie. Te trzy odbiły się na nas wszystkich.  
Pozwoliliśmy zabić wiarę, unicestwić nadzieję, zamordować miłość.


	7. Świeca szósta: żółta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowała Morwena

  
**Świeca szósta**  
żółta

_Hic mortui vivunt, hic muti loquuntur  
Tu żyją umarli, tu mówią niemi_

 

Pióro sunie gładko po pergaminie, to nie ono, lecz ja się waham. Spisuję wspomnienia, chociaż nie wiem, do czego to wszystko zmierza. Chyba trochę się tego boję. Końca.  
Odkąd wszyscy wyjechali, Nora znów jest cicha. Starzy przyjaciele, nowe i stare lęki, wciąż od nowa. Ta historia chyba nigdy się nie skończy. Mogłabym napisać ją od tyłu i wciąż byłaby prawdziwa.  
Anne Marie pojawiła się dziś w naszej kuchni z policzkami zarumienionymi od zimna i drobinkami śniegu we włosach. Uściskała serdecznie swoją kuzynkę Sabelle i popatrzyła na nas roziskrzonym wzrokiem.  
\- Jestem w ciąży, babciu! – powiedziała, patrząc ni to na mnie, ni na Amelię. - Jestem w ciąży, a John mi się oświadczył! Czy to nie cudownie?  
Sabelle klasnęła w dłonie i wydała krótki okrzyk radości, zupełnie jakby znów były małymi dziewczynkami, a Anne Marie właśnie przyniosła nową książkę lub grę. Ta sześcioletnia różnica wieku między nimi dawała się odczuć, ale nigdy nie stanowiła przeszkody. Były jedynymi dziewczynkami w naszej rodzinie urodzonymi mniej więcej w tym czasie. Lata trzydzieste i czterdzieste przyniosły nam wielu chłopców.  
Amelia uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła ręce, by przytulić Anne Marie. Widzę jednak, że pełna jest obaw. Ja też chyba trochę się boję. Amari - jak lubiła nazywać ją Sabelle - poświęciła się karierze wzorem starszej kuzynki. Obie dorastały tutaj, tak naprawdę wszystko robiły razem, chociaż Sabelle żyła z sześcioletnim wyprzedzeniem. Amari dopiero rozpoczynała swoją przygodę z Hogwartem, Sabelle ją kończyła. Amari stawiała pierwsze kroki, Sabelle pierwsze literki. Pierwsze listy pełne miłości Amari przyszły ledwie kilka dni po pierwszych zawodach Sabelle.  
A później, nie wiedzieć kiedy, to wszystko się wyrównało. Nagle miałam dwie niezależne, pewne siebie prawnuczki, oddane bez reszty karierze. I tylko czasem zastanawiałam się, czy znajdą w końcu kogoś, by dzielić z nim sny.  
Wiem, czego boi się Amelia, bo i ja lękam się tego samego. Anne Marie jest jak mały wulkan, zakochuje się szybko i mocno. Miejmy nadzieję, że to tylko głupie obawy starych kobiet i z pozoru zupełnie do niej niepasujący John da jej szczęście.  
\- Wybraliście już kręgi? - zapytała Sabelle.  
\- Nie, głuptasie! To wszystko świeże nowiny, od razu do was przybiegłam! - zaćwierkała Amari.   
W kominku zahuczał ogień.  
\- Ale kołowrót! Oddam pół życia za kubek kawy! - Pojawił się w nim Janus wracający z nocnej zmiany w szpitalu. Dziewczynki pogrążyły się w radosnej dyskusji na temat sukien, kwiatów i druhen. Tymczasem Amelia pociągnęła syna w kierunku salonu, gdzie obiecała mu kubek kawy w zamian za kilka zaklęć chroniących stawy, a nie pół jego życia. A ja pomyślałam, że dobrze jest żyć w czasach, w których nie ma spraw, za które warto zabijać albo umierać.

\- Jaka jest różnica między wami a nimi? - zapytano kiedyś Hermionę. - Jesteś w stanie umrzeć za sprawę, dla której walczysz?  
\- Oczywiście, że tak! - fuknęła.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak! Oczywiście, że oni też chętnie pójdą na śmierć! - wymruczał mężczyzna, nie przerywając ucierania jagód w drewnianym moździerzu. - Różnica!  
\- Czy musi być jakaś różnica? - zapytał Ron. - My będziemy umierać i zabijać, oni też. My uważamy, że nasza sprawa jest słuszna, oni pewnie też. Jakkolwiek obrzydliwie to brzmi.  
Starzec pokiwał głową.  
\- Musi być coś! Przecież to MY mamy rację! - Słowa Harry'ego po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu były pełne życia.  
\- Jak to możliwe, że nikt nigdy nie zadał nam tego pytania, Dębie? - zapytała Hermiona z rozmysłem.  
\- To proste. Wszyscy macie jeden korzeń. Z jednego korzenia nie wyrosną różne liście, a znajome liście nie pytają.  
Zapadła cisza, Dąb całą uwagę skupił na ucieraniu jagód, a jego goście pogrążyli się w myślach.  
\- Co z tego będzie? - zapytał w końcu Ron, wskazując na moździerz.  
\- Ta mikstura ma pomóc w ostatniej drodze jednemu z moich starszych braci.  
\- Czy on, hmm, bardzo cierpi?  
\- Fałszywe współczucie nie jest potrzebne, Modrzewiu, zacznij mu współczuć dopiero, gdy go poznasz. Nie, dzięki tym jagodom nie cierpi. Zechcecie mi towarzyszyć?  
Przeszli przez wioskę pełną wąskich, długich i wysokich chat idealnie wkomponowanych w las. Tak naprawdę nie dawało się określić jej granic, tak dalece była częścią natury, że wydawało się, jakby istniała od zawsze. Weszli za swoim przewodnikiem do jednej z chat na obrzeżach. W środku panował półmrok, zamiast klepiska na podłodze wyrastał mech. Nie było okien, ale promienie słońca przedostawały się do środka pomiędzy deskami, które tworzyły ściany. Na łóżku leżał mężczyzna ubrany w takie same szaty jak jego brat, całkowicie łysy i w odróżnieniu od większości mieszkańców wioski – bez brody. Łóżko było naturalnym przedłużeniem ściany, niczym kołyska utworzona z korzeni drzewa rosnącego na zewnątrz.  
\- Dębie.  
\- Dębie. - Wymienili pozdrowienia. - To nasi młodzi goście łaknący mądrości i siły.  
\- Witajcie – powiedział staruszek, przyjmując miksturę z rąk brata. - My też łakniemy czegoś od was.  
\- Od nas? Jak my moglibyśmy wam pomóc?  
Staruszek zaniósł się kaszlem.  
\- Posłuchajcie. Od dawna już Matka nie rodzi nowych Dębów. A i ja nie jestem jeszcze tak starym drzewem, bym chciał poddać się burzy. Usiądźcie, mech jest wyjątkowo miękki w tym roku. Opowiem wam krótką, ale ważną historię. - Odetchnął kilka razy, upił łyk mikstury i kontynuował: - Gdy Helga po raz ostatni przemierzała Szkocję, los chciał, że zatrzymała się u naszego Źródła. Jeden z nas podał jej wtedy wodę w naczyniu uplecionym z liści dębu. Helga przyjęła ten dar, a gdy ugasiła pragnienie, zamieniła liście dębu w szczere złoto, chcąc zwrócić je memu bratu. Jako że ślubujemy życie skromne, brat mój nie przyjął daru, ale pobłogosławił czarkę i oddał ją czarownicy.  
Długi monolog najwyraźniej wyczerpał mężczyznę. Przymknął oczy i z trudem łapał powietrze.  
\- Dębie, pozwolisz? - Staruszek dał znak, by kontynuował ten drugi. – Otóż Źródło to od zawsze przynosiło nam mądrość i błogosławieństwo. Podając tę wodę Heldze, nasz brat uczynił jej wielki honor. Panna Helga okazała się godna tego zaszczytu.  
\- Niestety Źródło zostało zatrute i nie potrafimy go uleczyć. Gdy ono słabnie, my słabniemy po stokroć bardziej.  
\- Każdy z nas czerpał i pił z tego Źródła podczas nowicjatu, by nawiązać więź z naturą świata i człowieka.  
\- A teraz jest to niemożliwe, tak? Dlatego to wioska pełna starców, dlatego nas tu sprowadziliście i dlatego nie chcecie nas wypuścić! - powiedziała Hermiona.  
\- Modrzewiu, Modrzewiu, droga zawsze jest wolna, ale nigdy prosta. Odpowiedź na wszystkie twoje pytania jest jedna, jeśli patrzysz tylko w mech. - Staruszek zakaszlał. - Ale spójrz na gałęzie, a zobaczysz więcej.  
\- Mówicie, że kiedy Źródło zostało zatrute?  
\- Właśnie wtedy, Cisie, właśnie wtedy.

Wsiąkli w tę wioskę jak woda w mech na długie miesiące, miesiące pozbawione wieści, pełne niepokoju, troski i ocieranych pospiesznie kącików oczu. Listy wojenne paliliśmy od razu, zamieniały się w małe kupki popiołów, które łatwo było zdmuchnąć. Nie zostawało nic poza śladem wypalonym pod powiekami. Wszystkie inne listy, jakie kiedykolwiek dostałam, zachowałam. Mam nawet zbiór tych pisanych do Artura pierwszego lata po tym, jak zostaliśmy parą . Czytam je czasami, by przypomnieć sobie, jak bardzo go wtedy kochałam i jak bardzo nie umiałam tego ubrać w słowa. A jednak jest w nich coś szczerego, nigdy później nie mówiłam o moich uczuciach tak po prostu.  
Pamiętam wszystkie listy Sabelle. Jej wzloty i upadki, pergaminy zapisane trzęsącą się ręką, pachnące szczęściem i bólem. Te pełne naukowych doniesień, a także małe wzmianki o tym, o czym może nie chciała mi pisać. O tym, co pewnie wolałaby wyszeptać mi do ucha późną nocą zimową przy herbacie parującej prosto w nasze serca. Była taka zima, która dla niej była wiosną. Dostawałam wtedy takie piękne listy, z zamaszystymi literami przywodzącymi na myśl rozmarzony uśmiech. _To jeszcze nic takiego, babciu_ z pełnym nadziei _jeszcze_ przywodziło mi wtedy na myśl jej matkę z hogwarckich czasów. I myślałam sobie, czy to dobrze, że dwudziestosiedmioletnia Sabelle zakochuje się jak nastolatka, pięknie, naiwnie i jakby po raz pierwszy? A potem uśmiechałam się do pergaminu, który uśmiechał się do mnie uśmiechem Sabelle i błagałam wszystkie dobre duchy o wsparcie. Czasami jednak nasze modlitwy nie zostają wysłuchane, a każdy, kto przeżył tyle co ja, wie, że prawie nigdy. I nadeszło takie lato - taka jesień - które przyniosło mi krótki list pełen informacji o systemie klasowym skrzatów we wczesnym średniowieczu, zakończony krótkim post scriptum: _Nie zasłużył na żaden z moich uśmiechów. Wykradł je wszystkie._

Kilka godzin temu znalazłam Sabelle w małej biblioteczce używanej kiedyś przez Fleur. Wpatrywała się niewidzącym wzrokiem w zachodzące słońce, obejmując się ciasno ramionami.  
\- Sabelle, skarbie? - rzuciłam w szarą przestrzeń pokoju. Odwróciła się w moją stronę na chwilę tak krótką, jak trwał jej słaby uśmiech. Zamknęłam delikatnie drzwi.  
\- Całował moje nadgarstki, wiesz? - wyszeptała tak cicho, że nie umiałam odpowiedzieć jej tak samo. Nie powiedziałam nic, cóż mogłam? Cóż mogłam poradzić na złamane tak dawno temu serce, na ranę starannie rozdrapywaną wciąż od nowa, raz za razem? - Nikt później tego nie robił – dalej opowiadała zachodzącemu słońcu.  
Milczałyśmy przez chwilę.  
\- Jaka ona była? - zapytała tak płasko, że musiałam domyślić się, że oczekuje odpowiedzi. - Letice?  
\- Młoda, bardzo młoda – odpowiedziałam w końcu. Sabelle wysłuchała już tylu opowieści o swojej matce, że trudno było odpowiedzieć na to pytanie zgodnie z prawdą i nie ocierając się o banał. Piękna? Mądra? Pogodna? Dobra? W tym momencie zdałam sobie sprawę, że temat Letice z roku na rok staje się coraz trudniejszy. Bo Sabelle żyje już ponad dwa razy dłużej niż żyła jej matka. Od dawna nie mogę ich porównywać. Letice jest jak owad zastygły w bursztynie. Jej uśmiechnięte oczy, na zawsze nastoletnie w moich wspomnieniach, nijak mają się do jej prawie czterdziestoletniej córki stojącej przede mną.  
\- Na zawsze młoda, prawda?  
\- Tak – odparłam po prostu.  
\- Żałujesz? - wyszeptała.  
Nad losem Letice wypłakałam milion łez. Ona sama nie płakała, miała takie suche, pozbawione blasku oczy i tylko czasem, gdy już stało się jasne, że jest w ciąży, szlochała bezgłośnie.  
To miała była pierwsza wycieczka do Hogsmeade w 2033 roku. Zdawało się nam wszystkim, że wieki upłynęły, odkąd skończyła się wojna. Ale potwory wciąż czaiły się w mroku, karmiąc się naszym szczęściem, podsycając nienawiść. Ile razy zastanawiałam się, dlaczego akurat ona: utkana z promieni księżyca i słońca Letice? Letice, która urodziła się po wojnie, również w niej poległa. I tak jak w czasie wojny, nie mogłam temu zaradzić. Ta bezsilność do dziś męczy mnie i nas wszystkich.  
Nikt nie wie, dlaczego akurat w ten marcowy weekend Letice odłączyła się od swoich koleżanek. Może chciała kupić prezent na urodziny Amelii i Emily, przypadające w kwietniu? Może podążała w stronę herbaciarni Madame Puddifoot, by przez chwilę popatrzeć przez szybę, wstydliwie, udając, że to kicz i tandeta? A może jednak czekała ją tego dnia nigdy nie odbyta randka z tym przystojnym Krukonem, który w końcu, w końcu ją zauważył? Gdzieś pomiędzy rozchichotaną grupą hogwarckich dziewcząt a herbaciarnią na jej drodze pojawił się cień.  
Czy wiadomość o jego ujęciu zmieniła cokolwiek? Nie. Azkaban nie cofa czasu, Azkaban nie wybiela myśli, Azkaban nie zamienia szlamu w złoto.  
I na pewno nie przywraca blasku oczom dziecka. Moja mała księżycowa wróżka, mój robaczek świętojański pozbawiony skrzydeł i światła. Patrzyłam na nią, próbując do niej dotrzeć, próbując wszystkiego, byle powstrzymać to powolne wysychanie, zapadanie się do środka. Czy wiedziałam wtedy, że nic, co zrobię, nie zatrzyma wiatru, który w końcu delikatnie ją uniesie i mi zabierze? Czy wiedziałam wtedy, gdy ostatni raz nakarmiła Sabelle i ucałowała mój policzek? Nie wiedziałam, nie chciałam wiedzieć. Siadywałam obok niej, gładziłam jej ostre kości policzkowe, kładłam dłonie na stale powiększającym się brzuchu i powtarzałam, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Urodzi piękną córeczkę, wróci do Hogwartu, zrobi wspaniałą karierę i będzie szczęśliwa. Z tych wszystkich moich słów tylko jedno okazało się prawdą – Letice urodziła Sabelle. Dała sobie kilka miesięcy na macierzyństwo, a potem wykorzystała zbieraną przez pięć lat wiedzę o eliksirach. Po tylu latach wciąż szlocham i błagam, wciąż mam nadzieję, że to przyniosło jej spokój i ukojenie.  
A wtedy wrzeszczałam, zdzierając gardło, by pozwolili mi wpaść do jego celi, by pozwolili mi rozerwać jego ciało i duszę na drobne kawałeczki. By spalić i zniszczyć co złe, by odprawić jakiś dawno zaginiony, nieistniejący rytuał, który sprawi, że dzięki jego śmierci powróci Letice.  
 _Prorok_ rozpisywał się o ciągnącej się za nami wojnie, o jej kolejnej ofierze, a ja miałam ochotę rozorać dziennikarzom oczy, by nie mogli już patrzeć, by nie widzieli naszej, tylko naszej tragedii. Kołysałam w ramionach Sabelle, a każdy jej krzyk mnie wyciszał, tak jakby ona mogła wypłakać nasze wspólne cierpienie. Sabelle, moje dziecię smutku.  
\- Mój żal nic nie zmieni, Sabelle. Mój, twój, Fleur czy Amelii. Nic nie zmieni.  
\- Śniła mi się dzisiaj. Kojarzysz to zdjęcie, na którym zasłania twarz palcami? - Podchodzę do niej, dotykam delikatnie łokcia. Przytakuję. - Widziałam ją w trumnie. Uśmiechała się, a paznokcie miała pomalowane każdy innym kolorem, jak na tym zdjęciu. A potem, a potem... - Sabelle dławi się szlochem. Jestem przerażona, co się z nią dzieje? Rozsypuje się na moich oczach, jak zbyt długo trzymana na słońcu glina. Te kolorowe paznokcie Letice były zasługą Emily, która kupowała jej mugolskie lakiery przy każdej okazji. Wkrótce na półeczce stało wiele różnobarwnych flakoników: perłowe, matowe, błyszczące, iskrzące. Bardzo mugolskie, zupełnie niepodobne do czegokolwiek, co stosowałyby czarownice. Nikt z nas nie miał serca, by zmyć emalię przed ułożeniem Letice w trumnie.  
\- A potem – ciągnie Sabelle - otworzyła oczy, czegoś szukała. Spojrzała na mnie, uśmiechnęła się nawet. Wyciągnęła do mnie rękę, chciała... chciała chyba pogłaskać mnie po policzku. - Pociągnęłam ją na kanapę przy kominku, gładząc po głowie jak małą dziewczynkę. Gorączkowy szept Sabelle przeszywał mnie dreszczem. - Dłoń miała brudną, a te piękne, kolorowe paznokcie zdarte z lakierem aż do krwi. Aż do krwi...  
Długo jeszcze milczałyśmy na tej kanapie, przed naszymi oczami majaczył obraz dłoni Letice – ten wyśniony przez Sabelle i ten, który ja widziałam, choć wolałabym nie.   
Co teraz robi moje dziecię smutku? Czy spędza tę ciemną noc bezsennie jak ja? Płacze w poduszkę czy rozmyśla nad jakąś mądrą książką? Mam nadzieję, że ją przekonałam, że mi uwierzyła. Zamiast „dobranoc” powiedziałam:  
\- Jutro będzie łaskawsze, kochanie.  
\- Bzdura – burknęła.  
\- Widziałam, jak ta bzdura staje się prawdą tysiące razy.  
Zadziwiające, jak rzadko mówimy o szczęściu w czasie teraźniejszym, jak trudno nam zauważyć, że właśnie teraz, w tym momencie [i]staje się to[/i]. Jak łatwo pogrążyć się w przeszłości i rozpamiętywać dawne rany i dawne szczęścia, które z czasem stają się naszą zgubą. Nie doceniamy tego, co jest, a przewrotny los często każe nam docenić to, co już przeminęło.


	8. Świeca siódma: żółta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przed nami ostatnia żółta świeca. Chciałabym podziękować wszystkim, którzy kiedykolwiek skomentowali ten tekst. A także wszystkim, którzy pisali do mnie krótko w prywatnych wiadomościach. Dziękuję także cichym czytelnikom, których zachęcam do ujawnienia się. No wiecie - żebyście nie byli tylko wytworem mojej wyobraźni! :) Specjalnie podziękowania ślę mojej wspaniałej becie i przyjaciółce - Morwenie, bez której _Littera_ nigdy by nie powstała. I nie ma w tym stwierdzeniu ani trochę przesady.  
> Przed nami jeszcze krótki epilog, ale historia pisana ręką Molly już się kończy. Sequel pt. "Igraszka losu" powstanie jako odpowiedź na Wakacyjne Wyzwanie Literackie, zwane też uroczo po prostu "Tasiemcem". Termin wklejenia mam ustalony na 4 września.  
> Jak obiecałam tak zrobiłam - http://chomikuj.pl/Aratanooniel/*c5*9awieczki- publikuję kawałek drzewa genealogicznego Weasleyów. Wybaczcie, że nie jest to piękne graficznie, ale cóż - nigdy nie aspirowałam do bycia grafikiem. Jest to wycinek drzewa, którym posługuję się pisząc, usunęłam po prostu nazwiska i daty, które byłyby spojlerami. Mam nadzieję, że się przyda wszystkim czytelnikom zagubionym w rodzinnych koligacjach Rudzielców.

_Dum spiro, spero  
Póki oddycham, mam nadzieję_

Ostatnia żółta świeca. Niedługo się wypali. Nie wiem, czy sprawiedliwie podzieliłam wosk między nas, czy każdy głos otrzymał odpowiednią dozę światła. Starałam się. Tylko ten pergamin wie, jak bardzo się starałam.  
Oddaję tu głos umarłym. Nie ma już przecież tej rudej siedemnastolatki budującej dom. Nie ma już tej kobiety tłumaczącej codziennie wiersze i uczącej się wierzyć w magię. Nie ma zagubionej wśród śmiercionośnych klątw i myśli dziewczyny. Nie ma już tej Fleur spędzającej czas na strychu i nie ma mnie, takiej jak wtedy. Wszystkie przeszłyśmy przez tak wiele rozdziałów…  
Śmierć Albusa wyznaczyła granicę dla wszystkich. Miał wtedy miejsce pierwszy jawny atak na Hogwart zwieńczony tak spektakularnym sukcesem. Teraz każde dziecko zna jego datę. Pytania o ten okres zawsze pojawiają się na SUMach – ciekawe, czy to sprawi, że będziemy pamiętać... To tylko kolejny podręcznikowy fakt, godny zapamiętania tak samo jak rebelie goblinów.  
W czasie pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem byliśmy z Arturem tak młodzi, częściowo wciąż jeszcze tak pełni nadziei i lata, że odsuwaliśmy od siebie cały ten cień. Rodziłam kolejne dzieci, starając się nie myśleć o tym, na jaki świat je wydaję. Artur już wtedy chciał się zaangażować w działalność Zakonu Feniksa, ale ja nie wyobrażałam sobie życia w nieustannym lęku o niego. I tak bałam się za każdym razem, gdy wychodził z domu i nawet wtedy, gdy byliśmy wszyscy razem. A nasze przystąpienie do Zakonu byłoby jak zaproszenie. Jak otworzenie drzwi naszego świeżo wybudowanego domu na mroki wojny. To nic nie dało.  
Nie musieliśmy jej zapraszać, wojna przyszła do nas drobnymi kroczkami jakiegoś urzędnika Ministerstwa, który przyniósł wiadomość, że nie mam już braci. Miałam pocieszać się myślą, że wysłano aż pięciu Śmierciożerców, by zabić Gideona. Jakby to cokolwiek zmieniało, jakby to było jakieś wyróżnienie, wręcz zaszczyt, że mój brat tak kurczowo trzymał się życia, że to było widać, że wiedział to nawet Voldemort. Z czasem dowiedziałam się jeszcze, że Fabian znalazł się tam przez przypadek, bo tak naprawdę głównym celem ataku był właśnie Gideon. Świat kręci się od przypadku do przypadku, czasami czyniąc życie bardziej poukładanym. Po tylu latach w świecie bez Gideona i Fabiana wciąż nie jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie siły, która kazałaby żyć Fabianowi w świecie bez Gideona.  
Chciałabym móc powiedzieć, że byliśmy przygotowani na nadejście drugiej wojny. I w pewnym sensie tak było: wyczuwaliśmy, że coś się zmienia, że stoimy na krawędzi otchłani. Niektóre zmiany następowały stopniowo. Inne nagle. Z dnia na dzień zamknięto sieć Fiuu, dokładnie 10 lutego 2000 nasze kominki przestały działać, nie można było uzyskać połączenia w całej Wielkiej Brytanii. W tym czasie kolejne kraje zawieszały połączenia świstoklikowe. Zaraz po śmierci Dumbledore'a gazety rozpisywały się o kolejnych zaginięciach, morderstwach i porwaniach. Co kilka dni sowy przynosiły wydania specjalne z poradami ekspertów na temat bezpieczeństwa. Bezużytecznie.  
Potem było ich coraz więcej i więcej. Zaginiona, porwany, znalezieni martwi we własnym domu, stoczono walkę - czasami patrzyłam na jedną stronę gazety i czytałam o kilkunastu tragediach. Końcem 2000 roku w gazetach z rzadka pojawiały się nekrologi. Śmierć spowszedniała, strach połamał pióra.  
Chyba umarliśmy wszyscy. Harry miał zabić Voldemorta, by znów zaczęło się nasze życie. Tak chyba myśleliśmy. Brednie. Wstrzymywaliśmy oddechy, upychaliśmy nasze życia pod dywan, pod podłogę, do piwnic, to nie pora żyć, mówiliśmy sobie, kiwaliśmy smutno głowami, czekaliśmy. Na to wszystko, co nie nadeszło.  
Dobrze, że nigdy nie policzyłam, ile razy umarłam. Ta świadomość pewnie by mnie zniszczyła do cna.  
Sabelle wyjechała. Obejmowałyśmy się z Fleur, patrząc na statek unoszący naszą córkę. Wciąż pamiętam, jak trzymałyśmy ją obie za rączki, gdy stawiała pierwsze kroki. Gdy to ja zobaczyłam pierwszy jej uśmiech, Fleur była przejęta do tego stopnia, by obejrzeć go w myślodsiewni. Ileż razy odprowadzałyśmy ją na King's Cross, by na kolejne miesiące oddać ją Hogwartowi, z drżeniem serc, które pamiętały, co stało się Letice. Z czasem na dalszy plan zeszły wspomnienia, w których Harry pojawia się w kominku z twarzą nagle postarzałą o kilka milionów lat, z wieściami tak strasznymi, że nie chciały mu przejść przez gardło. To wspomnienia, które musiały blaknąć dzień po dniu, to wspomnienia zdolne przynieść szaleństwo albo apatię. To wspomnienia, które trzeba pamiętać tylko tak, by nie zapomnieć. Ale świat szybko upomina się o nasze kolejne oddechy, kręci się bez naszego zezwolenia. A my razem z nim.  
To Ginny pojechała wtedy do Hogwartu, ani Amelia, ani Vincent nie byli w stanie. Wciąż mam przed oczami jego bladą twarz ukrytą w dłoniach. Siedział tak w fotelu godzinami. Amelia, pełna furii, dopiero po powrocie Ginny zaczęła szlochać. Grimmauld Place numer dwanaście znów było domem głośnym i zrozpaczonym, pełnym żalu i trwogi.  
Dopóki Letice utrzymywano w śpiączce, wszystkim zajmowali się Harry i Ginny. Przeprowadziłam się do nich, by zaopiekować się ledwo dziewięcioletnim wtedy Janusem, by pilnować, czy Amelia przyjmuje odpowiednie dawki eliksirów uspokajających. Na krótko przyjechały też z Hogwartu pozostałe dziewczynki, co pozwoliło wrócić do świata żywych Vincentowi.  
Gdy pochowaliśmy ten zgasły zbyt wcześnie promień słońca – Letice – Sabelle zabrałam ze sobą do Nory. Amelia nie potrafiła się wtedy nią zająć.  
\- Mamo, czy ona jest szczęśliwa? - zapytała mnie Fleur, gdy Sabelle zniknęła nam już z oczu razem ze statkiem.  
\- Nie wiem, Fleur. Na pewno bardziej niż jedni, a mniej niż inni – odpowiedziałam, myślami będąc już przy Billu i Fleur, przy tych wszystkich zakrwawionych płótnach i kołysce, która stała w ich sypialni zbyt krótko. - Chodźmy! Mamy ślub do zaplanowania!  
Fleur uśmiechnęła się do mnie tym swoim smutnym, a jednocześnie pełnym nadziei uśmiechem. I wróciłyśmy do domu, dwie siwe staruszki, żyjące w świecie, którego już nie ma.  
Pamiętam, jak patrzyłam w jej oczy, przerażone, zdjęte tym odwiecznym lękiem na widok własnej krwi. Pamiętam rozdzierający ból, za pierwszym razem, przysięgam, że czułam go razem z nią. Dojmujący zawód drugiego. Każde kolejne rozczarowanie, krwawiące wargi, oczy na przemian suche i pełne łez. Pamiętam w końcu te długie dziewięć miesięcy, gdy z każdym mijającym dniem Fleur uśmiechała się szerzej, a mimo to z jej oczu nie znikał strach. 

Jedna z luźnych kartek, bez daty.

_Dziś po raz pierwszy poczułam ruchy dziecka, takie, których nie mogłam już wziąć za nic innego. Helen była zachwycona. Prawdopodobnie bardziej niż ja._  
Jestem przerażona. To oznacza, że to dziecko żyje, rozwija się, niedługo będę musiała je urodzić i wychowywać. Gaworzący wyrzut sumienia wyprowadzany na spacery, karmiony i głaskany po główce. Nie chcę, nie chcę, nie chcę.  
Wczoraj przeglądając katalogi z dziecięcymi ubrankami, Helen zastanawiała się głośno nad imieniem.  
Charlie twierdzi, że jego dobra znajoma jest uzdrowicielem i to będzie całkowicie bezpieczne, jeśli mnie zbada.  
Nie. 

Ten najpiękniejszy czas tak zbezczeszczony. Chciałabym móc przenieść się w przeszłość i powiedzieć jej, że wszystko się ułoży. Że wszystko będzie dobrze. Byłabym gotowa nieco skłamać, żeby się cieszyła, żeby kładła dłonie na brzuchu z delikatnym uśmiechem oczekiwania. To się już nigdy nie uda, Ginny nigdy nie doświadczyła i nie doświadczy tego błogosławieństwa.  
Za każdym razem, gdy sięgam po któryś z tych zwykłych, mugolskich brulionów zapisanych pismem Ginny, czuję się źle. Niektóre rany się nie zabliźniają, niektóre winy nie odchodzą w niepamięć. Niektórych zawodów nie sposób zapomnieć.  
Jak wiele jesteśmy w stanie zrobić dla naszych bliskich. Szkoda, że czasami potrafimy robić to tylko w rzeczach małych.  
Gdy myślę o Arturze, pamiętam te wszystkie cebule, które skroiłam na jego ulubioną zupę. Pamiętam wszystkie łzy, które wtedy wylałam, klnąc na czym świat stoi na kulinarne upodobania mojego męża. Pamiętam ten wyuczony gest, którym podawałam mu koc i czyste koszule.  
Nie zliczę, jak wiele mogłam zrobić dla niego w rzeczach wielkich, a nie zrobiłam.  
Wciąż zastanawiam się, czy to nasze kręgi - nasz wybór - rzutowały na całe nasze małżeństwo. Ten, kto myśli, że połączenie wiosny i jesieni da lato, jest głupcem. Na szczęście żadne z nas tego nie oczekiwało. Nasze wieczne lato przeżyliśmy przed ślubem. W pierwsze wakacje po tym jak zaczęliśmy się spotykać, byłam źródłem ciągłych żartów moich braci, rozczulonych uśmiechów mamy i nic nierozumiejących spojrzeń ojca. Codziennie pisałam listy i codziennie dostawałam odpowiedzi, które nosiłam przy sobie w kieszeni szaty, sweterka czy fartuszka. Pozwalałam sobie na uśmiech od ucha do ucha, na dziecinadę od rana do wieczora. Otulałam się jego miłością, wygrzewałam w cieple spojrzenia.  
Potem ślubowaliśmy przed magią, ze łzami w oczach, z nadzieją w sercu. I tak żyliśmy wiosennie, jesiennie, różnie. Ale dobrze, chcę myśleć, że mimo wzlotów i upadków było nam dobrze. Tylko raz, tylko ten jeden raz sprowadziłam do nas zimę przez własną głupotę i bezmyślność. Im dłużej Artur był lodowym posągiem, tym bardziej desperacko wypatrywałam pierwszych oznak wiosny. Tym rozpaczliwiej ją przyzywałam.

_Początek wiosny? Walia?_  
Zupełnie nie wiem, co o tym myśleć.  
Raz wydaje mi się, że każde słowo wypowiadane przez Dęby jest mądrością objawioną. Innym razem mam wrażenie, że każdy z nich jest tylko szalonym starcem opóźniającym naszą misję. Jeśli horkruks naprawdę jest w źródełku, powinniśmy jak najszybciej go stamtąd wydostać i zniszczyć. Pozostaje tylko pytanie: jak to zrobić?  
Harry spędza ostatnio dużo czasu sam na sam z Dębami. W tej kwestii również mam mieszane uczucia. Nie wiem, co myśleć, Merlinie, jestem Hermioną Granger i nie wiem, co myśleć! Gdybyśmy wciąż byli w Hogwarcie, na pewno znalazłoby się mnóstwo osób gotowych to wyśmiać. 

\- Jak macie zamiar to zniszczyć? - zapytał któregoś dnia Dąb. - Modrzewiu?  
\- Mamy kilka kłów bazyliszka, zadziałały w przypadku dziennika, mogą zadziałać i teraz.  
Zapadła cisza, Dąb wyglądał na zawiedzionego.  
\- Chcecie wykorzenić zło, używając do tego mrocznej siły? - zapytał w końcu.  
\- A co? Nie zadziała? - szybko odparł Ron.  
\- Och, zadziała, zadziała, Grabie, ale Źródło pozostanie już na zawsze zatrute jadem. Zmieni się trucizna w nim płynąca, nie zmienią się skutki.  
\- Co w takim razie musimy zrobić? - zapytała zniechęcona już Hermiona. Mogła sobie pozwolić na lekki wyrzut w głosie, bo Harry przebywał akurat w innej chacie, ucząc się.  
\- Znaleźć coś równie dobrego, jak złe są horkruksy.  
\- Och, świetnie! Mam już dosyć waszych półsłówek. Mamy znaleźć tylko coś o mocy porównywalnej z najsilniejszym czarnomagicznym artefaktem! Pewnie, jasne, da się zrobić, dajcie chwilę!  
\- Ron! Daj spokój – westchnęła Hermiona. - Myślałam nad ogniem, w wielu kulturach ma różne znaczenie, ale jestem skłonna uznać, że jest dobry i niesie pewne oczyszczenie.  
\- Tak, tak. Mogłoby się tak wydawać. Ogień jest silny, nad ogniem trzeba umieć zapanować, bo łatwo się zgubić i dać pochłonąć. A wasza sprawa jest na tyle delikatna, że razem z wami spłonąłby cały świat. Do szczętu.

Żaden żywioł nie jest całkowicie dobry lub całkowicie zły. To najważniejsza lekcja, jaką Hermiona i chłopcy wynieśli z pobytu w wiosce Dębów. Każde z nich nauczyło się od Dębów również czego innego, mimo że tylko Harry miał wyznaczone spotkania.  
Tak więc wiosną 2000 roku Hermiona porzuciła chwilowo myśl o szukaniu kolejnych horkruksów, a poświęciła się szukaniu artefaktu tak dobrego, jak zły może być najmroczniejszy z nich. Tygodniami zastanawiała się nad tym, czy rzeczywiście w świecie panuje równowaga, czy wszystko musi mieć swoje odbicie, czy magia jest sprawiedliwa, czy ich misja ma sens.  
Gdy Harry po raz pierwszy podchodził na kolanach do Źródła, zdawało im się, że całe powietrze zniknęło. Ale udało się, udało się zaczerpnąć Wody. Wody tak czystej i złej jednocześnie, że to nie do wyobrażenia.  
Kilkanaście dni po tym pierwszym małym zwycięstwie Ron przysiadł na ławce przed chatą i objął ramieniem Hermionę.  
\- Wiesz, jeśli to kiedyś się skończy... - zaczął.  
\- Skończy się prędzej czy później, na pewno – powiedziała Hermiona, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż z przekonania.  
\- To ja nie wyobrażam sobie żebyśmy, no wiesz... Nie byli razem, tak jak teraz – wymruczał, patrząc na ich złączone dłonie.  
\- Ja też, Ron, ja też.  
\- Tak właściwie, czy jakaś książka wspomina o takich wioskach jak ta? – zapytał, by ukryć zdenerwowanie.  
\- Niewiele, niektórzy naukowcy wspominają, ale wydaje się, że nie chcą, by ta wiedza się rozpowszechniła.  
\- W sumie... Chyba dobrze jest tak jak jest, niech Dęby żyją tu, poza czasem i przestrzenią, jak żyli pewnie przez stulecia.  
\- Masz rację. Tutaj wszystko wydaje się takie... - zamyśliła się.  
\- Na miejscu? Jakby wzięli ze świata wszystko, co najlepsze, nie?  
\- Wszystko, co najlepsze? Ron, jesteś genialny! A teraz słuchaj…

I tak zaczęła się wojna. Małymi kroczkami, powoli zakradła się w nasze dusze i serca, w nasze domy i Ministerstwo. Czasem czuję, że wciąż jeszcze w nas siedzi. Może nie ona sama, może jej słaby cień, który zapomniany zniknie sam. Ale trwa.  
Wypala się ostatnia żółta świeca, za oknem szarzeje niebo. Nadchodzi dzień albo to tylko światło księżyca odbija się od śniegu. Czasami świat nie jest taki, jaki się wydaje, ani taki, jakim chcemy go widzieć. Ale dzień wstanie, prędzej czy później. Po tej zimie zostanie wspomnienie, śnieg stopnieje, nadejdzie wiosna. I znów lato z jego palącym słońcem, jesień z wichrami i deszczem, kolejna zima.  
To nie jest koniec tej historii. To tylko kilka faktów obleczonych w uczucia, to tylko słowa zapisane ręką staruszki. Przeglądam zapisane przeze mnie karty i zastanawiam się. Skąd tak wiele nieszczęść w naszej rodzinie? A może po prostu za bardzo się na nich skupiłam, poganiana przez kończący mi się wosk i czas? To zapis najważniejszych wydarzeń z punktu widzenia Nory, nie świata. To tylko kilka słów zapisanych przy świecy i zasypanych piaskiem. Mam nadzieję, że to słowa, które pozostaną.


	9. Epilog: 2155

Znalezisko Malcolma wywołało burzę w Norze. Niestety nadzieje chłopca nie spełniły się i dostał on ostrą reprymendę za wchodzenie bez pozwolenia na strych. Nie dowiedział się też wiele o treści księgi, ponieważ mama od razu mu ją zabrała. Gdy tata wrócił z pracy, długo siedzieli w kuchni i rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami. A kilka dni później do Nory zaczęły napływać wszystkie jej dzieci. Miała przyjechać nawet babka Sabelle. A może ciotka? Malcolm pytał o to kiedyś Zoe, ale ona również wydawała się być zagubiona w genealogii ich rodziny. Malcolm najczęściej pozwalał się całować w policzki kolejnym ciotkom, niektórych nawet nie kojarzył z imienia. A jednak był dumny, że wywodzi się w linii prostej od Ronalda i Hermiony, o których wciąż można było przeczytać w podręcznikach historii. Lepiej trafiły tylko dzieci Beegów – dwie dziewczynki i dwóch chłopców. Oni mogli poszczycić się samym Harrym Potterem jako przodkiem. Ale pozostawała jeszcze kwestia nazwiska! Malcolm Weasley - jak to dumnie brzmi!  
Sabelle pojawiła się jako ostatnia w niedzielę rano, gdy wszyscy już zebrali się w Norze. Z jej pokolenia żyli jeszcze Alaric Rosenbalt, Lucas Ringter i James Jones. Wszyscy oni należeli do linii Ginny i osobiście znali autorkę kronik. Byli już bardzo wiekowi, Malcolm nie widywał ich często.  
Pierwsza, bo już we wtorek, do Nory przyjechała Madison Leonards, która lubiła wstawiać po swoim imieniu „II”, by zaznaczyć, że otrzymała je po jednej z córek Charlie'ego i Helen. Blisko siedemdziesięcioletnia, ale pełna wigoru, wycałowała wszystkich po kolei, przypomniała, że charłactwo to nie choroba i pospieszyła oglądać księgę. Na syna jej nieżyjącej siostry bliźniaczki, Chada, trzeba było poczekać kilka dni.  
W czwartek przyjechali bracia Rosenbaltowie: Rafael i Remus, który przybył wraz z rodziną. Ciężko byłoby znaleźć dwóch tak różnych braci, ludzie często zapominali nawet, że są oni bliźniętami. Rafael był artystyczną duszą, jego obrazy od lat cieszyły się niesłabnącym powodzeniem. Głównie dlatego, że wspaniale oddawał wspomnienia bliskich o portretowanej osobie, gdy przychodziła pora na ożywienie obrazu. Remus, w takim samym stopniu stateczny jak jego brat lekkoduszny, przybył z żoną Andromedą i bezdzietnym synem Edwardem.  
Piątkowy wieczór minął na oczekiwaniu na Błędnego Rycerza, którym mieli przyjechać z Doliny Godryka Lupinowie z Lucasem Ringterem. Ginny - córka Lucasa - poślubiła Syriusza Lupina. Ich syn James, świeżo owdowiały, zamieszkał razem z córką u rodziców i dziadka. Mała Alissa przechodziła z rąk do rąk, wszystkie kobiety do niej gruchały, Malcolmowi wydawało się, że każdy chce jej dotknąć. James obserwował swoją półroczną córkę, stojąc nieruchomo przy kominku. Głęboka czerń jego szat odcinała się ostro na tle jasnej ściany.  
W sobotę rano przybyli Beegowie: wujek Charles z ciocią Matildą i dziećmi. Akurat ta rodzina gościła w  Norze często. Malcolm, Zoe i czwórka dzieci Beegów byli w zbliżonym wieku i sporo czasu spędzali razem – najpierw w Norze lub na Grimmauld Place, a później w Hogwarcie. Ojcu Charlesa, Harry'emu, udział w rodzinnym zjeździe uniemożliwił okres lęgowy smoków, którymi opiekował się w Rumunii.  
Wydawało się, że Nora zaraz pęknie w szwach. W ostatnich latach większość pokojów stała pusta, ponieważ w domu mieszkali tylko w piątkę – Malcolm, Zoe, rodzice i babcia Barbra. Niespodziewanie w ciągu tygodnia pojawiło się jeszcze ponad dwadzieścia osób.  
\- Nie przejmuj się hałasem, mały! Prawdziwy hałas usłyszysz we wrześniu, jak pójdziesz do Hogwartu! - powiedziała Zoe, czochrając mu włosy, po tym jak włożyła mu w ręce kolejny komplet pościeli. - A to zanieś Anne Marie i Andromedzie, śpią tam, gdzie zawsze.  
Niedzielny wieczór rozpoczął się wspólnym rzucaniem zaklęć powiększających na salon, tak by wszyscy wygodnie się w nim zmieścili. Sabelle zdążyła już przejrzeć księgę, by móc najpierw opowiedzieć dzieciom ogólną historię, a dopiero potem w gronie dorosłych przeczytać całość.  
W powiększonym salonie Margaret rozstawiła świece – żółte, czerwone i niebieskie – które nadały mu tajemniczego blasku. W końcu nadszedł ten moment; Sabelle usiadła w fotelu przy kominku, założyła okulary i zerkając do książki, zaczęła opowiadać. Co jakiś czas historia urywała się, jakby babcia w ostatniej chwili orientowała się, że trzeba ją nieco ocenzurować.  
\- Pierwsza część kronik Babci kończy się około 2000 roku. Harry, Ron i Hermiona znaleźli pierwszy horkruks, byli też na dobrej drodze, by odkryć, jak się go pozbyć. Ginny mieszkała w Rumunii razem z Charlie'em i Helen - zakończyła.  
\- Co z George’em i Fredem? - zapytał Chad.  
\- Wojna dopiero się zaczynała, wciąż prowadzili swój sklep.  
\- Czy ktokolwiek wiedział, że Babcia to napisała? - zapytał szesnastoletni Adam. - To znaczy... Czy to nie dziwne, że Malcolm po prostu wszedł na strych i znalazł kronikę?  
Malcolm popatrzył z namysłem na kuzyna. To rzeczywiście wydawało się dziwne.  
\- Na komodę nałożone były zaklęcia zamykające. Były słabe, pewnie wyczerpały się z czasem - powiedział.  
\- Czy takie zaklęcia w ogóle mogą wyczerpać się z czasem? - zapytała Madison.  
\- Sprawdzę to – powiedziała Ginny, wyczarowała pergamin i z naukowym zacięciem zaczęła robić notatki. - Co wy na to, żeby stworzyć drzewo genealogiczne? Wiemy, że Babcia miała braci, ale chyba nic poza tym? Ktoś wie coś o jej rodzicach? Albo o rodzinie Artura?  
\- Drzewo to dobry pomysł, niedługo zabraknie wśród nas osób, które znały to pokolenie - powiedział powoli James, wnuk Emily. Był najmłodszym ze swojego pokolenia, ale wyglądał najbardziej staro ze wszystkich, długa siwa broda i łysina upodabniały go do Dumbledore'a, ale nie było nikogo, kto mógłby to podobieństwo zauważyć.  
\- Tak, zróbmy to. Zacznijmy jednak od Molly i Artura, to od nich wszystko się zaczęło.


End file.
